In the Name of Liberty
by Native Avenger
Summary: The Native American assassin, Ratonhnhaké:ton, has woken up in a far away land while on an assassination mission. Join Connor Kenway as he embarks on a journey with creatures, once thought as a myth, to continue the war against the Templars.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please correct me if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy the story I've created. **_**Assassin's Creed**_** is owned by Ubisoft. **_**The Legend of Spyro**_** is owned by Sierra and Activision.**

**Edit: Wow I've changed a lot since I first started writing. I decided to go back and edit this chapter to fix a few typos and canonical errors.**

**Historical Fact: British cavalry officers wore green coats, usually with gold lining, instead of red coats.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

_New England forest-1779 _

It is a cold winter night in the forests of New England. In the middle of a clearing sits a British camp. The camp is full of British soldiers performing various tasks and chores.

In a tree just outside the camp, is a white hooded man. The man looks at the camp, trying to find a specific person in the encampment. He finally spots an officer wearing a dark green cavalry uniform amongst the British soldiers.

"Tarleton." the man whispers angrily.

He releases a heavy sigh as he unsheathes his tomahawk with a blade in the shape of the Assassin's insignia.

'I need a distraction.' the white hooded man thought to himself as a British soldier walks up to his tree to urinate.

'Perfect.' he thought as he took out a rope with a dart at the end of it and held it in his left hand. As he was doing this, the soldier was urinating on the ground below.

When the soldier began to walk away after he finished disposing his waste, the white hooded man threw the dart end of the rope at the soldier's neck and jumped off the tree. He nailed the other end of the rope dart to the ground as he landed on the ground.

The soldier hangs by the rope; choking on his own blood as the hooded man turns to face the other soldiers.

"SHIT!" one of the redcoats yells in alarm as he and his fellow soldiers saw their ally hung from the tree.

"Kill the Assassin!" the target identified as Tarleton screamed.

But before anyone could do anything, a bright yellow light engulfs the redcoats and the lone hooded man. The assassin's world soon fell into darkness.

_In an unknown location_

"You can't catch me. Spyro!" yells a black dragoness playfully.

"We'll see about that. Cynder!" answers the purple dragon known as Spyro.

The two young dragons have been playing tag for awhile in the Valley of Avalar. It is a bright summer day without a cloud in the sky. After a few minutes of constant playing, the children got tired and rested in clearing.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Cynder, who is panting.

"Yeah it was!" panted Spyro with a happy smile.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since we defeated Malefor." said Cynder as she stares into the sky.

"Yeah, me neither." replied the purple dragon, who is also staring at the cloudless sky.

"Neither can us whelps." said a gruff voice behind them. The two dragons spun around to see four Apes, who are armed with short swords.

"You will pay for killing our master!" screeched the enraged ape who spoke earlier.

_In another part of the valley_

The assassin's dark brown eyes shot open, now alert. He sat up and observed the surrounding forest.

'This is not New England… and where is the snow?' the assassin thought to himself.

He decides to look around the unfamiliar area. He quickly stands up and walks in a random direction, looking for signs of sentient life.

After a few minutes of aimless wondering, he hears the unmistakable sound of fighting in the distance.

'I better see what that is about.' he thought now fully alert.

He quickly climbed a nearby tree and started to travel to the battle by leaping from tree to tree.

When the hooded man got to the area where the sounds of battle were heard, he was confused to say the least.

He sees two dragons, one purple and one black, fighting monkey like creatures in a clearing.

'Those dragons remind me of the stories Achillies would tell me after our training sessions.' he thought curiously. His eyes widened when he realized something. 'Those dragons are children!' he screamed in his head.

His lips form into a frown as he adopted a look of determination. He took out his tomahawk and twirled it in his hand.

_With Spyro and Cynder_

The fight is not going well. Spyro and Cynder are still tired from their game of tag earlier. Spyro notices in horror that an ape was about to stab Cynder in the back with it's sword.

"Cynder! Behind you!" Spyro screamed.

She spun around to see the ape about to kill her, but she also saw a white silhouette jump off a tree that was holding some sort of a hand axe or hatchet.

The white figure buries his hatchet in the back of the ape's head with a loud crunch, knocking it to the ground and killing it.

The other apes saw this and started to attack the white robed man, ignoring the dragons for the time being.

With his left hand, the white hooded man took out a wooden… thing, aimed it at one of the apes that spoke earlier, and all of a sudden…

**BOOM!**

The ape fell with a small hole in its head. There was a short silence after the ape fell. His comrades don't know how to respond to such a loud and deadly weapon.

'What happened?' asked Cynder in her head as she looked at the hooded man in amazement and fear.

The man puts the loud weapon away, charges toward the closest ape and tackles it to the ground. The ape yelps in pain, but then falls silent as the hooded man pulls his left hand away, revealing a bloody hidden blade. The blade rotates and turns into a dagger in his grip.

He stabs the closest ape repeatedly in the stomach and chops it through throat with his axe to finish it off. Lastly, he threw the dead ape to the ground.

The final ape, realizing it didn't stand a chance against the mighty foe, begins to flee in terror.

The hooded man quickly replaced his weapons with a bow and arrow, and pulls the bow string back. He quickly took aim and released the arrow.

The assassin and two dragons watched as the arrow hit the back of the ape's head. The corpse fell without a sound.

The assassin calmly slings the bow over his back and faces the two children.

"W-who are you?" Spyro asked worriedly.

The white robed figure lowers his head to hide his face in the shadows of his hood and replied calmly.

"I am Connor Kenway."

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think and please give me feedback so I can improve. Also, if any of you know any Mohawk words, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me some words. I'm planning on having Connor speak his native language at certain points.**

**Native Pride!**


	2. Meeting the Guardians

**Hey everybody. I got another chapter here for your entertainment. This chapter won't have any action in it, but there will be action a little later in the story. Happy reading.**

**Historical Fact: In 1779, one out of seven Americans in Washington's army were African American.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Guardians

The two dragons and the assassin just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do or what to say. Finally, Spyro decided to break the uneasy silence.

"Are you going to attack us?" he asked.

"No." replied Connor calmly.

"I don't kill kids." he added sternly.

"Um… Spyro, it's getting late. We should probably return to Warfang." said Cynder, who noticed the sun starting to set in the distance.

"Okay. Would you like to come with us Connor?" asked Spyro politely, who started to feel more comfortable around the assassin.

Connor thought hard about this. 'Should I go with them? It might get me some answers, but it could also be a trap of some sort.' He debated in his head. After half a minute, he finally made a decision.

"Lead the way." He said while nodded.

The two dragons started walking towards Warfang with Connor walking between them.

'Isn't he hot wearing all those clothes?' Cynder thought to herself.

"I'm Spyro by the way." said the purple dragon with a smiling. Connor nodded and turned his head to face Cynder.

"And I'm… Cynder." She said hesitantly. It was as if she was expecting Connor to lash out at her which confused him.

"Why did you hesitate?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I… I've done some bad things in the past." she replied sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Cynder. You were being controlled." said Spyro.

Connor couldn't help but have sympathy for Cynder. 'I've seen what mind control can do. Those damned apples have caused too much suffering.' thought Connor. The assassin placed his hand softly on the dragoness' shoulder.

"I understand… I've seen what happens when people are being controlled." he comforted honestly. This caused Cynder to smile in thanks.

After the small conversation, they walked in silence. After about an hour, they reached the city gates. An armored mole hobbled up to the trio.

"Welcome back to Warfang Spyro and Cynder. Who is your friend here?" asked the guard politely.

Connor instinctively put his hand on his tomahawk, but didn't do anything other than that. 'I already have enough enemies. I'd better see who's in charge here.' he strategized in his head.

"This is our friend, Connor. Don't worry, he's with us." Spyro replied to the mole. Luckily, no one noticed Connor's hand on his tomahawk.

"I'm here to speak with your leader." stated Connor calmly. The guard could tell the white hooded man is an experienced fighter.

"Oh you mean the Guardians? Yeah I believe they are available. Spyro, Cynder, could you bring your friend to the Guardians? I need to stay at my post." said the mole.

"Sure thing." replied Spyro with a nod.

The trio then started there trek towards the city temple, which served as an academy for dragons. Connor was amazed by the sheer size of the massive city.

"I've never been in a city this big before." thought Connor aloud.

"It is pretty big isn't it?" replied Spyro with a grin.

"Where are you from anyway?" asked Cynder curiously.

"I'll tell you when we meet these… Guardians." answered Connor. "I don't like repeating myself."

"Oh fine." stated Cynder with fake grumpiness, causing Connor to grin under his hood.

As they were walking, Connor couldn't help, but notice everyone staring at him. He was used to it however. Most people in Boston and New York stared at him too. 'If I was a white person who saw a Mohawk with a bunch of weapons, I'd stare too.' thought Connor with understanding.

After a little walk, they saw a dragoness walk up to them. She has bright yellow scales and both her underbelly and wing membranes are navy blue. Her eyes are a golden yellow with a gentle look in them. She has two lightning shaped horns and a tail blade with a similar shape. Connor noticed that she was a head taller than Spyro and Cynder. 'Probably in her late teens or early twenties.' Connor speculated in his mind.

"Hi guys! Who's this?" asked the yellow dragoness kindly. Her voice sounded happy and energetic.

"Hi Voltia! This is our new friend, Connor Kenway." replied an equally happy Cynder. Connor nodded in greeting.

"Any friend of Spyro and Cynder is a friend of mine!" replied Voltia as she walked towards Connor.

She stood on her hind legs, making her as tall as him, and embraced him in a tight hug. Connor just stood there dumbly, but slowly returned the hug after a few seconds.

'This is… different.' Connor thought with a mental shrug.

After about a minute, she released him and went back to all fours. Connor is about two heads taller than her.

"You smell like leather and herbs." she giggled.

'She must have smelt my deer pelt and white sage.' Connor guessed to himself.

"Want to come with us to see the Guardians? Connor wants to meet them." invited Spyro.

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Voltia excitedly. With that, they entered the temple across the street.

_In the temple_

The three dragons and human entered the temple. The floor and walls are made from marble.

'I prefer to be outside.' Connor thought grumpily.

The three dragons led Connor up the stairs and down one of the many halls.

The group of four stood outside the Guardians meeting room. Spyro politely knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in!" called a sweet female voice.

The four entered the room to be greeted by four large dragons that are a head taller than Connor.

"Who is this?" asked the blue Guardian, who eyed Connor suspiciously.

'I don't like him.' Connor thought immediately.

"This is Connor Kenway." answered Spyro.

"He saved me and Spyro's lives from a group of apes." added Cynder.

"Let me introduce you to the Guardians, Connor." Spyro said he pointed to the blue dragon. "This is Cyril; Guardian of Ice." He then pointed to the yellow dragon. "Volteer; Guardian of Electricity." He pointed to the big green dragon. "Terrador; Guardian of Earth." Lastly, he pointed to the red-orange dragoness. "And Flamma; the new Guardian of Fire."

Connor was amazed by the dragons, but didn't show it. 'They are going to ask me questions. What should and shouldn't I tell them. "Connor thought slightly alarmed.

"Tellmewhatspeciesareyou?" sped Volteer. Connor just stared at him blankly.

"He asked what species you are." sighed Cyril annoyed.

"I am a human. Specifically, Native American." Replied Connor as he dipped his head down; hiding his eyes in shadows.

"Could you please take that hood off? You look so uncivilized." asked the even further annoyed Cyril.

Connor balled his hands into fists and released a low growl from the back of his throat, which everyone heard.

"Did he just growl at me?" Cyril said perplexed, causing Volteer to smile.

"Come on Cyril, I think he looks good in that hood." defended Flamma.

"Fine." sighed Cyril in defeat.

"I like this guy!" Volteer exclaimed happily.

"I knew you would uncle." Voltia said in joy.

'Uncle hm? I can see the resemblance.' Connor thought.

"That's a lot of weapons you have. Are you a soldier?" asked Terrador, which caused everyone to look at Connor in curiosity.

"Not exactly." Replied Connor honestly. 'Can I trust them?' Connor asked himself.

"Then what are you?" asked Flamma.

'I guess I should give them some information.' thought Connor. He gave a heavy sigh as he sat on a nearby chair. Everyone took a seat on the pillows, which served as chairs for dragons 'May the Creator watch over me.'

"I'll start from the beginning. I had a Native American mother and an English father, who was from a land far away. I've spent my entire childhood with my mother's tribe; the Mohawks. When I was a young boy… a group of Englishmen destroyed our village… and killed my parents." Everyone gasped at this.

"In the year 1770, I was accepted into the Brotherhood of Assassins. Five years later, the Revolutionary War started. The English Colonists began to fight the British Empire. In both factions, is an order… called the Knights Templar. They seek to enslave my world. I will fight the Templars… regardless of their legions."

Connor gave a heavy sigh. "On this land. I am torn. Part of me wants to fight… and repel… all outsiders. The other part of me… is the outsider."

Connor looked up to see everyone staring at him wide eyed.

"You have lived… an eventful life." said Terrador. "You are more than welcome to stay with us if you'd like." he added. Connor nodded in thanks.

"Volteer, I'd like you to do all the research you can on this world Connor just described." the Earth Guardian told Volteer.

"Very well Terrador." replied Volteer. "Stop by my study sometime, Connor." He added smiling.

Connor nodded again, causing Volteer's smile to widen.

"It is nearing dinner. You four are dismissed." boomed Terrador.

After that, the three dragons and human took their leave.

When the group of four left the meeting room, Connor couldn't help, but give a small grin.

"That went much better than I thought it would." said Connor, visibly relaxing.

"The guardians are very understanding. You have nothing to worry about." said Spyro smiling.

"Are you really from another world?" asked Voltia in amazement.

"There are no dragons or short furry people where I come from. Being in another world is the only explanation I can think of." replied Connor shrugging.

"Come on, let's get some food. I'm starving." Cynder suggested.

Connor doesn't know what this world will bring, but one thing is certain. 'This will be an interesting experience.

**Well there's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If anyone has a request or question, just leave a review or PM me. **

**Native Pride!**


	3. New Friends and Foes

**Historical Fact: George Washington ran many spy and espionage rings in New York and Philadelphia throughout the revolution.**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Friends and Foes

As soon as the group of group of four entered the cafeteria, everyone in the room stopped and stared at Connor. The Mohawk eyed all the children right back.

"Everyone! This is our new friend, Connor Kenway. He will be staying with us for awhile!" exclaimed Spyro. This didn't stop the students from starring at Connor however.

"This isn't weird." whispered Voltia sarcastically.

The group walked over to the counter to get there food. Cynder got lamb meat with some pork shops on the side. Spyro decide to get some ribs and chicken legs. Voltia grabbed some ribs as well and a few biscuits. Connor didn't even bother looking at the food and kept walking.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" asked Voltia.

"I have my own." replied Connor, which caused the others to shrug.

At this point the other students started eating again, but took glances at Connor every now and then. They also talked with joshed tones. Connor couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew it was about him.

They three dragons and human walked up to a table where three dragons sat.

"Connor, I'd like you to meet Movendi, Aura, and Caligo." introduced Spyro.

Movendi is a light green scaled earth dragon. His underbelly and wing membranes are dark green. His two brown horns resemble a ram. His tail blade looks like a war hammer. He also has light brown eyes. He was giving Connor a friendly smile.

"Good to meet ya friend." greeted Movendi.

Aura is a white scaled wind dragoness. Her underbelly and wing membranes consist of a light gray color. Her six gray horns are in a wave like pattern. Her tail blade is in the shape of a vertical fan and her eyes are light gray. She was smiling warmly.

"Nice to meet you Connor." said Aura.

Lastly, Caligo is a young black scaled shadow dragon. Judging by his height, Connor assumed he is eight or nine years old. He has a blood-red underbelly and wing membranes. His two silver horns curved forward slightly. His silver tail blade is in the shape of a long spearhead. His ruby colored eyes simply stared at Connor in fear.

Connor doesn't like seeing kids upset so he decided to comfort the poor dragonling.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Connor said softly.

Caligo didn't respond and continued to stare at the assassin nervously. Connor gave a heavy sigh as he sat down as the others took their seats. Cynder gave Connor a pat on the back pat they sat down. 'I don't want children to fear me.' Connor thought sadly.

"Don't worry about Caligo. He's always nervous around new people." Aura said.

Voltia sat in the seat to Connor's left and Caligo to his right. Aura was sitting next to Caligo. On the other side of the table, Spyro is sitting between Cynder and Movendi.

"So what are you doing here at the temple, Connor?" asked Aura.

"Nowhere else to go." Connor shrugged, ignoring all the stares he is receiving.

"How about you tell us a little about yourself." urged Movendi.

Connor told them what he told the guardians, but left out the part about his parents being killed. He also whispered the part about being an assassin.

'The last thing I need is for everyone to expect a tomahawk to the back.' Connor thought.

He decided to start eating at this point. He took out a leather satchel, made of buck skin, and took out a loaf of bread, some spare meat from his last kill, and a couple dozen berries he picked yesterday.

"Wow you came prepared!" Movendi commented.

Connor shrugged as he took a bite of the meat he has. 'Good thing I cooked it the other day.' he thought.

"Your name doesn't sound like something a tribal would have…" Aura said.

Before she could continue, Connor interrupted.

"That is because it's not. My birth name is Ratohnhaké:ton. I go by Connor because it is easier for the English to pronounce. It is Mohawk for 'life scratcher' or 'he hunts it.'" Connor explained.

"I like that name. It sounds so… spiritual." complimented Voltia.

"Pff. How hard can it be to pronounce." Movendi cleared his throat. "Rat… don… hak…"

"Just call me Connor." interrupted Connor.

"No! I won't stop until I get it right!" cried Movendi determined, causing everyone in the room to stare at him.

Connor gave an agitated sigh as everyone laughed. Even Caligo gave a slight giggle.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." yawned Spyro, who just finished his dinner.

"Yeah me too. I think I'm gonna hit the hay." added Aura.

Everyone got up and where about to leave, but Cynder brought up a good question.

"Where will Connor sleep?" she asked.

Most rooms in the temple have two or three occupants, and Spyro and Movendi shared a room. Cynder, Voltia, and Aura share a room.

"Hm… hey Caligo, don't you have a room to yourself?" asked Movendi.

"Y… yes." replied Caligo, knowing where this was going.

"Ok. Connor will bunk in with you. Is that ok with you?" asked Spyro.

"S… sure." Caligo said nervously.

Spyro smiled and nodded to the young drake. Everyone left for their rooms after saying goodnight to each other.

Connor followed the nervous drake to their room. They took a few terns and entered the boys dorm wing.

As they walked, everyone Connor passed stared at him with either fear or simple curiosity.

'I haven't been stared at this much since I rigged those gunpowder barrels to explode back in New York.' thought Connor with barely noticeable amusement.

When Connor and Caligo got to their room, Caligo unlocked it and opened it so Connor could enter first. The assassin observed the room once he entered.

The room's walls are light blue with vertical white stripes. There is a nightstand, a desk, a bookshelf, and a black pillow with a red blanket.

'Must be his bed.' Connor thought.

The hooded assassin walked up to the desk and started to place his various weapons on it.

Caligo was eying him worriedly the whole time. He was a shy dragon to begin with, but to be in the same room as an armed assassin! He couldn't even fathom the amount of weapons the Native American carried.

'Is that a bomb he just put down?' Caligo thought very nervously.

Connor then took out a leather roll and rolled it out on the floor, revealing a moose fur mattress and a rabbit fur pillow.

"I'll… g… get you a blanket." stuttered the frightened drake, who went into the closet next to the desk.

After a short wait, he returned with the desired item on his back and handed it to the grateful native.

"Thank you." Connor said as he placed it on the mattress. The blanket is black with red stripes; made of silk.

Connor then pulled his hood down; revealing dark brown hair, tied back into a short ponytail. The assassin put his coat on the desk and rested his leather leggings on the floor, next to the desk. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and placed it on top of his coat.

Caligo just climbed onto his pillow and closed his eyes.

'Just ignore him and he'll leave you alone.' he told himself in his head.

He felt a comfortable warmth on him and he opened his eyes to see his red blanket over him. The blanket was also neatly tucked in to add extra comfort. He saw Connor walk to his mattress.

'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.' Caligo thought to himself, but then he noticed all of Connor's scars. 'But he's still really scary.'

He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

_Somewhere in the Valley of Avalar_

"Where the bloody hell are we?" asked a gruff voice.

"How should I know you stupid berk!" replied an angry voice.

"Quiet before I shoot your damn plumbs off!" barked a man wearing a green cavalry coat.

"Sorry Sir Tarleton!" squealed both soldiers who were just fighting.

The redcoat encampment woke up in the middle of a clearing. Not knowing what to do, they set up a small temporary camp.

"Oy! What the hell are those!" cried one of the musketmen as a dozen apes walked into the small camp.

A brown furred ape, wearing black plate armor on its arms and chest, stepped forward.

"Which one of you is in charge here!" boomed the armored brute.

"I am the commanding officer." replied Tarleton, who also stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"Malume. I am the leader of the remaining ape army." grumbled Malume with his arms crossed.

"I am Sir Banastre Tarleton of the British Empire. I.."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now, trespasser." sneered the ape leader. Tarleton just grinned and put his hand in his coat pocket.

"I can give you power beyond your imagination." replied Tarleton. Malume raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"I have in my possession…" Tarleton pulled out a yellow orb. "…an Apple of Eden!"

* * *

**Well there's another chapter for you guys. I'd really appreciate it if you readers reviewed. I need to know whether I'm writing the story correctly and what I can improve on. Review or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. Also, if any of you know any Mohawk prayers, chants, or sayings, I'd really appreciate it if you would PM me.**

**Native Pride!**


	4. Hero or Monster

**Historical Fact: Before Benedict Arnold betrayed America, he was one of the best generals in the continental army. Many historians agree that America would have lost the war without him.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hero or Monster

Connor woke up with a quiet groan. The sun's morning rays are shining straight into his unopened eyes. He sat up and opened his dark brown eyes to see Caligo sleeping on the other side of the room.

'At least the kid trusts me enough to sleep in the same room as me.' Connor thought as he put on his leather leggings and undershirt.

"No mommy… don't leave me…" Caligo mumbled in his sleep.

Curious, Connor quietly walked over to the sleeping Caligo.

He stood over the sleeping shadow dragon, until he came to the conclusion of the child's restless sleep.

'Evil spirits are meddling with his dreams. Dammit, I wish I brought my dreamcatcher with me.' thought Connor, with a hand on his chin.

The assassin reached for one of his satchels, and took out some white sage and two pieces of flint.

'This will have to do.' he thought.

The assassin used the flint to make a small spark, which caused the sage to emit a pleasant smelling smoke. He kneeled next to the dragon and slowly waved the burning sage in the air, reciting a Mohawk prayer his mother taught him.

Caligo's opened his eyes slowly to see Connor kneeling over him with the burning sage being waved around slowly and steadily. He was about to scream in fear, but stopped when he caught the scent of the sage's smoke.

"Wha… what are you doing?" stuttered the young child.

"Evil spirits were giving you nightmares. I made them go away." replied Connor as he placed the herb on a candle stand next to Caligo's pillow.

As Caligo got out of his pillow and stretched, Connor put on his white coat and pulled the hood over his head.

'How can someone be so scary yet be so nice?' Caligo thought puzzled. His train of thought stopped dead as Connor picked up his tomahawk. The assassin saw Caligo's alarmed expression and sighed quietly.

"This was given to me by my parents before they died." Connor explained. "It is my most prized possession." Connor held out the spiritual weapon for Caligo to see.

After a brief silence, Caligo asked a question that caught the assassin off guard.

"What's it like… to have… parents?"

Connor stood there trying to understand the question.

"I… I do not understand." replied Connor with a frown.

"I… never knew my parents." Caligo revealed sadly. "I was… abandoned as an egg…" he started to sob.

Connor sheathed his tomahawk, walked up to Caligo, and gave him an almost fatherly hug. Surprisingly, Caligo hugged back and cried into Connor's shoulder.

They both sat there as Caligo cried, while Connor slowly rocked the young dragon back and forth.

After a few minutes of comforting, they released each other.

"Are you alright now?" asked Connor.

"Y… yeah I am. Thank you." he said with a small smile.

Connor nodded.

"C… come on. Let's get some breakfast with the others." the young drake said, now feeling more comfortable in the native's presence.

Connor nodded and grabbed the rest of his weapons and put on his fingerless gloves. Caligo grabbed the still burning sage, liking the way it smelled, and they left for the cafeteria.

At Dark Cynder's Tower

After the war against Malefor, the surviving Apes took refuge in Cynder's old tower. The apes and the British soldiers decided to become allies and are now based at the tower. In the war room stood Tarleton, Malum, and another ape.

"This is Carnifex, my second-in-command and… inquisitor." introduced Malum with a dark grin.

Carnifex is a black furred Ape with a scar on his right cheekbone. He's wearing a silver steel chest plate with a red cross messily painted on it.

"So what's the plan, Malum? Are we to attack Warfang?" asked Carnifex, not one for small talk.

"Not yet. We were able to capture one of their guards last night however. I'd like you to… persuade him to… give us some advice." Malum said smiling darkly.

"But of course." smiled Carnifex.

"Tarleton, could you teach some of our units how to use your… boomsticks?" the ape lord asked the Templar.

"With pleasure." laughed Tarleton as he stroked his flintlock pistol.

Both Tarleton and Carnifex left to complete their desired tasks.

"Soon Warfang will be ours." Malum cackled.

In the dungeon

Strapped to a stone table was a blue ice dragon. He joined the Warfang guard not two days ago. Needless to say, he was scared out of his mind.

'Why am I here? What do these apes want?' the ice dragon thought with clear panic.

He's lying on his stomach with his legs, wings, tail, and neck tied to the table with black leather restraints. There is a dark crystal under the table, preventing him from using his ice breath to escape.

The room he's in is made of solid stone. The only other thing in the small room worth noticing that he can see is the small unlit furnace in the corner.

The heavy creaking of a door opening behind him was heard soon after he woke up. He could hear heavy footsteps walking up behind him. After a few fearful seconds, a big black furred Ape came into his line of sight.

The ape is holding a dark brown box which he set on the ground in front of the table. He took off the lid and carefully placed it next to the box. The Ape proceeded to remove its contents and put them in front of the terrified dragon's head.

There is a butcher knife, a cleaver, a whip, a small box of needles, a jar of sand, and a branding iron. The ice dragon gave a light whimper.

"Now then… are you going to be cooperative and tell me Warfang's weak points?" asked Carnifex sweetly.

"N… n… never." said the young guard, trying to be brave.

Carnifex didn't respond, but he grabbed the grabbed the butcher knife and slowly dragged it between the dragon's wings. The dragon ground his teeth together in pain. Carnifex then grabbed a handful of sand and rubbed it into the wound, causing the dragon to scream in agony.

"Wait stop!" begged the dragon.

"No." smiled the sadist.

After all the sand was rubbed into the wound, he took some of the needles from the small box and stuck them in various limbs and joints, causing the ice dragon to cry from the pain.

The ape picked up the whip and walked behind his captive. Before the tortured soul could say anything he felt immense pain on his lower back.

**WACK!**

The dragon let out an ear piercing scream. The sadist just smiled as he began to whip the ice dragon repeatedly.

**WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK!**

Each hit caused a scream of pain. The dragon's lower back is covered in whip marks, more than half of them are bleeding.

After fifteen minutes of constant whipping, Carnifex softly put the whip away. He grabbed the cleaver and held it to the violently trembling dragon's throat.

"Are you going to cooperate now?" he asked politely.

"P… p… please… I… I d… don't know anything! I was only hired yesterday!" cried the blue dragon, who is riddled with blood and tears, and can't stop shaking.

"Okay." he put the cleaver down and began to pet the dragon comfortingly.

"Y… you believe me?" asked the guard astonished.

"Yes I do, I can tell when one is telling the truth. Hm… you know… I've always wanted a plaything." the ape/templar grabbed the branding iron and held it over the fire in the now lit furnace. The dragon's eyes widened in fear and he started to shake more violently.

"P… please." begged the dragon. "Don't…"

When the iron was glowing hot, the ape calmly walked behind the blue dragon. The helpless captive then felt his tail being untied from the table and raised. He started crying heavily at this point.

'What did I do to deserve this fate?' he screamed in his head.

All of a sudden, he felt a searing pain, just to the right of his tail whole. He screamed louder than he ever thought possible. Carnifex simply grinned as the iron burned into the dragon's flesh.

The dragon is now Carnifex's property.

Outside the door

Two British soldiers couldn't help, but listen to the nightmarish screams.

"What the bloody hell is he doing to that poor dragon?" asked one of them, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"I don't know, I volunteered to join the army to keep order in the colonies, not… this." answered the other soldier, who is also looking green.

The two soldiers have been ordered by Tarleton to make sure the dragon doesn't try to escape, although they both rather let the poor thing go at this point.

The screams finally stopped and were replaced by faint whimpers and sobs. The door opened after a little pause. Carnifex came out holding a leash. On the other end of the leash is the severely injured ice dragon. The branding iron left a skull shaped burn on his rear, which will scar over. He is wearing a black collar with a dark crystal embedded in the center. The ape pointed to the first soldier.

"Tell Malum that the interrogation was unsuccessful."

The soldier gave a weak solute and left. Carnifex then turned to the other soldier and pointed.

"What the fuck is your name?" he barked.

"Terence Cloud, sir." the redcoat replied.

Carnifex nodded and handed the leash to Terence.

"Your new job is to keep my pet alive and… moderately healthy." laughed the ape.

With that, the evil sadist walked away.

"Damn bloke." Terence mumbled as he started to walk to the infirmary, with a sobbing dragon walking behind him.

"Someone save me." the ex-guard whispered with tears in his eyes.

The redcoat looked at the dragon with pity.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. I promise." Terence said soothingly.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a little late, I've been pretty busy for the last couple of days. Even though I'm not getting any reviews (yet) I'm still getting a decent amount of views, so that's enough for me to continue with the story. **

**Native Pride!**


	5. Hunting

**Historical Fact: Despite the fact that Connor Kenway is against the British Empire, the Mohawk tribe actually sided with the British during the American Revolution. Other tribes that sided with the British were the Cayugas, Senecas, and the Onondagas.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hunting

Everyone was sitting at their table at breakfast. Once again, Connor was eating some food from his satchel.

"So Raton-gadoo, how'd you sleep?" Movendi asked.

Choosing to ignore the earth dragon's mispronunciation of his name, he replied.

"I slept well."

"Glad to see you're not scared of Connor anymore." Aura told Caligo, who grinned sheepishly.

Caligo brought the sage with him and set it on the center of the table so everyone could smell it. Some of the other students even commented on the pleasant smell from nearby tables.

"Well Connor, since you told us so much about yourself, maybe we should tell you a little about ourselves." said Voltia.

"Sure." he replied

"Well as you already know, Volteer is my uncle. My parents were killed during the war against the Dark Master, but uncle Volteer has taken good care of me. I met these crazy people soon after the war and we've been friends ever since." Voltia explained.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Connor said, understanding were she's coming from.

"It's alright. I've moved on." smiled Voltia with hidden sadness.

"Well my dad is Terrador. I was raised by my mother since I was an egg. She took me away when my father told her about the ape's planned raid on the old temple. She got really sick though and brought me here after the war. She died from some kind of illness last month." Movendi explained.

Connor gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'd prefer to keep my past to myself for now." Aura said quietly.

The assassin nodded.

"Well I lived in the woods for a short while, until Flamma found me. She has raised me ever since." smiled Caligo.

"I was kidnapped by the apes before I even hatched. They corrupted me and turned me into a monster, but Spyro saved me and now we are mates." Cynder said as she started to muzzle the blushing hero.

"Well Spyro, you're next." Movendi encouraged.

"Well, the previous Fire Guardian, Ignitus, took my egg and hid it where the apes couldn't find it. A couple of dragonflies found me and raised me as their own. They've grown to be my parents and their son is my brother." Spyro said happily.

'Raised by insects? And I thought the tribal elders were close with the animals.' Connor thought.

Before they could continue their conversation, a gray furred cheetah caught their attention by clearing her throat.

'Cat people now?' thought Connor.

"The Guardians would like to speak to you all after breakfast. Meet them in the meeting room." said the messenger cheetah, who walked away soon after.

"What could the Guardians want with us? Today's our day off from training." Voltia questioned.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's important." everyone agreed with Spyro as they finished their meals and left to see the Guardians.

When they arrived, they saw that the Guardians had worried expressions.

"I'm glad you all came so quickly." said Flamma.

"Is there something wrong?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, we have recently learned of an ape scouting camp outside the city. One of our guards has been missing since last night and we believe he's been captured. We've also heard reports of people resembling Connor there." informed Terrador.

"What did these people look like?" asked the native assassin as he stepped forward.

"Our scouts say that they were pale-skinned with red jackets." replied Volteer.

'Outsiders.' Connor thought.

"Who is leading this camp?" he asked.

"An ape by the name of Shomaw. Our scouts say he was wearing a necklace with a cross on it." Flamma answered.

Connor turned around and walked towards the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Cyril disapprovingly.

"I need to stop the Templar." Connor answered as he stopped to look over his shoulder.

"We are about to send some troops there to deal with them." argued Cyril. "If you want, you can join the…"

"Let the dragons fight their own battles!" Connor interrupted angrily, now fully facing the Ice Guardian. "I am here for the templar." he added more calmly.

He then walked up to the window, noticed that he was three stories up, and took a leap of faith before Cyril had a chance to speak. His fall was broken by a cart of hay. He quickly jumped out of the cart and commenced to free-run to the city gate.

The others watched in amazement as he performed these extremely difficult stunts with ease.

"That guy's insane!" Movendi said astonished.

"I think he's sexy." said Voltia, which caused everyone to stare at her like a madwomen. "You know its true." she added with a smile, which caused Cyril to gag.

Outside the camp

Connor sat atop a tree, looking at the encampment. He's using Eagle Vision to search for his target.

'That ape is a templar?' Connor thought confused as he spotted the ape. The target has dark brown fur, and is slightly taller than the other brutes. Like the scouts reported, he is wearing a necklace with a Templar cross on it.

Connor unsheathed his tomahawk, activated his hidden blade, and held it like a knife. A lone ape walked by Connor's tree. The assassin whistled like a bird to catch the ape's attention.

When it looked up, he jumped off the tree and landed on the ape; snapping it's neck with his boot.

"Assassin!" yelled a redcoat soldier in panic.

As the redcoats and some apes aimed their muskets, Connor grabbed the nearest ape and used it as a meat shield. The soldiers fired, which instantly killed the defenseless ape.

Connor dropped the corpse and ran towards a soldier, who was blocking him from his target. He chopped the soldier's throat open without stopping his sprint.

Another ape stood in his way, but was thrown aside by a quick slash from the hidden blade-turned dagger.

The templar reached for his sword, but he was stopped by an arrow to his left shoulder. Shomaw fell on his back with a yelp.

By this point, the Warfang soldiers arrived and where fighting the rest of the ape and British soldiers.

The assassin walked up to the fallen Templar, holding his recently fired bow in his left hand.

"Do you want me to beg, assassin?" asked Shomaw in anger.

Connor chose not to answer as he slung his bow over his back. He unsheathed his tomahawk and gave it a quick twirl. The assassin grabbed the ape's right shoulder with his free hand to keep him steady. He raised the tomahawk over his head and swung it down on Shomaw's skull.

**CRUNCH!**

After the Templar's heart stopped beating, Connor pulled the tomahawk blade out of the corpse's head and wiped the blood on the ape's fur.

Connor quickly sheathed his tomahawk and sprinted to the nearest tree. Because of the nearby battle, the assassin was practically invisible. He climbed the tree and proceeded to leap from tree to tree, away from the ongoing battle.

Once he couldn't hear the fighting anymore, he stopped to take a short break. He spotted a herd of deer drinking from a nearby river about a dozen yards away.

He silently jumped off the tree and landed in some tall grass. He crouched to remain undetected and quietly moved closer.

Once he was about four or three yards away, he took out his bow, grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and took aim. He released the arrow and was rewarded with a shot to the head.

'Painless kill.' Connor thought with a smile.

The rest of the herd ran away as Connor walked up to his kill. He swung the bow over his shoulder. Connor twirled his hidden blade, making it a knife, and proceeded to skin and gut the deer.

"Thank you for your sacrifice. May the Creator watch over you." Connor prayed when he finished with the kill.

Connor heard the sound of a bird in the tree above him and looked up to see a bald eagle.

'I guess me and the Templars aren't the only ones to arrive here.' Connor thought. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the eagle's stomach was slightly swollen.

'She's pregnant! Maybe you can start a new population in this strange land.' Connor thought with a smile.

The eagle sung its song and took flight, leaving a feather to slowly fall to the ground. Connor caught the feather with ease.

The feather is white with a black tip. Connor stuck the feather to his hood so that it was facing downwards tilting to the right.

'Thank you Mother Earth.' he thanked in his head.

He then sprinted the closest tree and free-ran towards Warfang, hearing the bald eagle's song in the distance.

At The Tower

The blue dragon is lying on a hospital bed.

Now that he is in the light, it is easier to see his physical features. He is about the same age and height as Voltia. He has navy blue scales and sky blue eyes. His underbelly and wing membranes are snow white. He has four white horns that stick straight out and a similar tail blade. He also has various bandages on his many wounds.

Standing next to him is Terence and a white furred ape.

"Is he going to okay?" asked Terence

"Yeah he'll be all right. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." answered the female ape, who left to check the other patients.

Terence is a short Redcoat privet. He has pale skin, a square jaw, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and he has some peach fuzz on his chin that he hasn't shaved yet.

"How are you feeling?" asked Terence.

The dragon didn't answer; instead he kept his head bowed, staring at his injuries.

"What's your name?" Terence tried again to get a response.

"S… Spes" the dragon answered after a short pause.

"Well Spes, it's good to meet ya. I'm Terence." The British soldier greeted with a broad smile. Spes smiled back.

Before they could continue, the nurse came back.

"I need you to take him to his cell. I need that bed for another patient. One of those stupid brutes shot himself in the leg with one of your boomsticks." she said annoyed.

"Sure thing." Terence grabbed the leash and slowly led Spes to the prison instead of the Carnifex's dungeon.

Once they got there, after Terence got them lost, the Redcoat opened the cell and gently nudged Spes in. Once he was inside, Terence shut the barred door.

"You should get some shut eye. You've had a long day." Terence recommended as he adjusted his tricorn hat.

Spes just nodded as he began to fall asleep on a mattress in the corner of the cell. Terence dragged a nearby guard's chair and placed it next to the cell door.

"I'm not leaving you in this hell alone." he said with finality.

* * *

**Well here's another chapter for you readers. I think I have a good idea where I want to take this story, which will include big battles and stealth kills. As you guys have probably noticed, I'm making Connor a very spiritual person. I'm doing this because he was raised in a tribe and the tribes believed in the Creator and Mother Earth. I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow afternoon.**

**Native Pride!**


	6. Revelations

**Historical Fact: Even though most tribes sided with the British, some tribes did side with the colonists. Some of these tribes were the Abenaki, Oneidas, and the Tuscaroras.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Revelations

Connor is currently walking in the streets of Warfang, trying to find the Temple.

'I should have paid attention to what the Temple looked like.' Connor thought.

"There he is!" called out a familiar feminine voice.

Connor looked over his shoulder to see a yellow dragoness tackle him to the ground.

"Hiya!" greeted Voltia.

"Is this how you greet all your friends?" asked Connor, who isn't used to talking with such cheerful people.

"Yes!" yelled Aura who gave them both a friendly glare.

"Get off of him." giggled Spyro.

"Aw." Voltia moaned in disappointment as she got off Connor, who stood up soon after.

"So did you take care of that um… Templar?" asked Caligo.

"Yes." Connor nodded. "I also got some deer skin and meat."

"What about that feather?" Cynder questioned, looking at the eagle feather on his hood.

"Found it." Connor shrugged, not being much of a talker.

The large group started to walk towards the temple.

"Hey I think I got your name finally down!" Movendi cleared his throat in preparation.

'Why can't he just give up?' Connor thought to himself.

"Raton-hak-a-don. Did I get it?" Movendi asked with hope.

"No," Connor answered simply.

"Dammit!" yelled the earth dragon, which caused the group to laugh and everyone else on the street to stare at them with confused expressions.

"Just give up Movendi. You can barely pass Draconic class, let alone a language from another world entirely." Cynder beseeched.

"I can do it!" Movendi yelled with determination.

'That kid is getting obsessed.' Connor thought with unnoticeable amusement.

They made it to the temple and were about to enter, when a gold light flew right in front of Connor's face.

"Hey Spyro! Who's this guy !" the gold light asked very loudly.

'Why does everyone talk loud here.' Connor thought.

"Hey Sparx. This is our new friend, Connor Kenway. Connor, this is Sparx. He's my step brother." Spyro introduced.

Connor then identified the light as a dragonfly. 'Right, he was raised by dragonflies. Still strange, even for me.' the assassin thought.

Connor nodded to Sparx in his usual greeting.

"Ooo the silent and scary type." Sparx said while waving his fingers around with fake spookiness.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's… childish." Spyro apologized.

"Hey!" Sparx yelled with fake anger.

"So this is the human Volteer told me about." said a deep voice.

They all turned to face a big shadow dragon walk up to them.

"Connor, this is our Draconic teacher, Blacklight." Aura introduced

Blacklight is the same age as the Guardians and is covered in battle scars. He has jet black scales and a white underbelly. His wing membranes are dark gray. His two gray horns resemble a ram. While his tail looks like a fishhook.

"It's good to finally make your acquaintance Mr. Kenway. I've heard about your little acrobatics stunt this morning. Very impressive for one without wings." Blacklight praised.

Connor simply gave a nod in appreciation.

"So what brings you here?" asked Cynder.

"Oh I just wanted to meet the one who made our raid on the ape camp a success." Blacklight replied, smiling at Connor.

The assassin gave a simple nod.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have tests to grade. By the way, Volteer asked me to tell you to meet him at his library. It's on the second floor, take a left, fourth door on the right." With that, Blacklight left while whistling a happy toon.

"And they call me weird." Sparx laughed.

"No, we call you annoying." Cynder clarified.

"Suddenly I like the quiet guy more. He doesn't insult me every few seconds." Sparx mumbled.

The assassin rolled his eyes at this.

"I'll see you all later." Connor said as he walked up the Temple steps.

"Bye!" everyone responded.

Connor entered the Temple and found the staircase with ease. He climbed the stairs until he reached the second floor and took a left turn. While he was walking, he heard some of the students talking about his leap of faith. Some of them even witnessed it.

'I prefer not to be the center of attention.' he thought as he hid his upper face in shadows.

'I wonder if these dragons' colors mean anything.' Connor questioned himself as he took glances at all the students.

When he reached the fourth door on the right, he opened and entered it. Once he was inside, he quietly shut the door.

The library was huge. Various books of many different topics were on bookshelves. It is impossible to tell what the walls even look like because of the quantity of books. In the back of the room was Volteer, laying on a pillow, reading a book.

Connor walked up to the Guardian of Electricity and chose to sit down on a nearby chair and wait.

After about fifteen minutes, Volteer finally noticed Connor sitting in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry! How long have you been waiting?" questioned Volteer.

"About fifteen or twenty minutes." Connor replied.

"I'm so sorry." Volteer said with obvious embarrassment.

"I'm a patient man." Connor shrugged.

"I can tell." The dragon laughed. "I like that feather by the way."

"Thanks." Connor said without much thought. "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes! I have many questions I'd like to ask you some questions regarding your heritage and culture. And I suppose you have questions for me as well. We can share marvelous information with one another. Why I believe…" Volteer babbled as he placed the book on the nearby table.

Connor decided to block out the rest of Volteer's rant by thinking of pointless things like, 'why is the sky blue?' and 'Why do the girl students keep staring at my behind?'

"Are you even listening?" Volteer asked annoyed.

"No." Connor answered honestly.

"I asked you why your skin is darker than the other humans. Our scouts say the other humans have much paler skin tones than you." Volteer reminded.

"My people have darker skin so we can stay out in the sun longer. We don't get sunburns like the white people." Connor answered.

"White people?" questioned Volteer.

"White people are the British, Hessians, French, and other Europeans. The white people have slaves, who have much darker skin than me. We call them black people. I even know a black assassin back home. There are also the Japanese, Chinese, and Vietnamese; who have yellow skin. Most people say that we are red people or redskins." Connor answered.

"But your skin isn't red, it's more like a bright chocolate color." Volteer observed.

"Easier to say red." Connor shrugged.

"Okay. Do you have any religions?" asked the curious electric Guardian.

"There are many religions from my world. The most common is Christianity, but I don't believe in it." Connor answered.

"What do you believe then." urged Volteer.

"The British and colonists have their God, I have my spirits. The one who made Mother Earth and all life is The Creator. I'm not very religious, but it feels good knowing my ancestors are watching over me." Connor explained. "What about you?"

"From what I understand, our religions are very similar, but we have the Chronicler instead of The Creator and Mother Earth." Volteer said happily, almost bounding in his seat. "Why do you wear that robe?"

"It's the signature attire of the assassins. We've donned these robes for thousands of years. I just updated and personalized it." Connor said.

Volteer leaned his head forward slightly, urging him to elaborate.

"I added the leather and feathers to it to honor my people." specified Connor.

'I've seen the paintings of Ezio and Altaïr, and I look better than both of them.' he thought with a smile.

"I spoke with Caligo earlier and he mentioned that your axe was special. How is that?" Volteer asked

Connor unsheathed said weapon and gently handed it to Volteer.

"It's my tomahawk. Every Native American warrior has one, no matter what tribe he or she's from. They are used for both war and peace. The little whole on the handle is used to smoke tobacco as a sign of peace. The blade is meant for war. My blade was customized to look like the assassin's insignia." Connor pointed to the assassin symbol on his left arm.

"I am the first Native American assassin, therefore that's the first assassin's tomahawk. Most assassins use one or two hidden blades." Connor ejected the blade on his left hand.

"It is usually meant for stabbing, but mine was customized to be used as a dagger as well." he turned the blade and held it like a knife.

"The craftsmanship to your weapons are amazing!" Volteer said clearly amazed as he gave the assassin his tomahawk back.

"You said I could ask some questions." Connor stated as he put sheathed his weapons.

"Yes yes ask away." said Volteer with a smile.

"I've noticed that there are many different colored dragons. Does that have any significance? Connor questioned.

"Why yes it does! A dragon's color determines what elemental breath they use. My niece, Voltia and I for example, are yellow dragons. Therefore we can breathe electricity." Volteer raised his head and released a small stream of electricity.

'Wish I could do that.' the assassin thought.

"Yellow is electricity, green is earth, blue is ice, red is fire, black is shadow, white is wind, dark green is poison, and crimson is fear." explained Volteer.

"What about Spyro? He's violet." Connor asked.

"Spyro is special; Cynder too. Spyro can breathe fire, earth, electricity, and earth. Cynder can breathe shadow, poison, fear, and wind." answered Volteer.

"How can one breathe the elements?" the assassin asked curiously.

"It is a gift from our ancestors. They allow us to command the elements at will. It requires much training however, but with enough skill, a dragon can master his or her element." Volteer explained

'The ancestors bestow them these gifts? Well… I was gifted with Eagle Vision.' the assassin rationalized in his head.

"That's all I wanted to ask." Connor said standing up.

"Very well! I hope to speak with you again. Our conversation was very enlightening!" Volteer said as he opened his book again.

Connor left the library and started to walk towards the staircase. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed the lack of students and teachers. 'Where is everyone?'

He switched to Eagle Vision and saw a bunch of footprints leading towards the gym. Being curious, he followed the trail. He entered the gym and saw two dragons fighting, who were surrounded by various students.

No one noticed him as he walked towards the fight. He was about to break it up, but he noticed Terrador and a teacher watching them.

The two dragons who were fighting are none other than Spyro and Movendi.

'A sparing match.' Connor concluded in his head.

The fight ended when Spyro tackled his opponent to the ground and held his tail blade to Movendi's throat.

"Spyro wins!" Terrador boomed.

Everyone cheered as the two dragons got up and bowed.

'Why do Europeans and dragons find joy in watching others fight?' Connor thought with confusion.

Terrador noticed Connor standing in the back and called him over.

"Connor step forward!"

'Dammit.' Connor thought as he stepped into the ring. Spyro and Movendi nodded to Connor as they walked into the crowd to watch.

"Since no one has fought you yet, you will be facing combat dummies. They won't use lethal force, but they can still hurt you. Are you ready?" Terrador asked, to which Connor nodded.

'No use arguing.' Connor thought with little interest.

Five ape-like dummies popped up from a cloud of smoke and took battle stances. Three have short wooden swords, one has a wooden pike, and the last one has a wooden double edged axe.

"FIGHT!" Terrador boomed.

The wooden apes quickly surrounded Connor so he couldn't escape. He didn't even bother grabbing his weapons.

The one with a pike charged forward, only for Connor to grab the pike with both hands and shoved the bladed end into a sword wielding ape. Both fell to the ground. The sword wielding ape disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Connor activated his hidden blade, held it as a knife, and performed a downward stab to the fallen dummy's head, causing it to evaporate into smoke.

He reached for his flintlock pistol with his right hand and aimed it.

**BOOM!**

He shot the axe wielding dummy in the head as it charged towards him, causing it to poof away.

He replaced his pistol for his seldom used sawtooth sword and charged towards the dummy to his right.

He slashed for it's throat, but it blocked the fatal blow. Connor retaliated by stabbing it in the stomach with the hidden blade. He used the serrated edge of the sword to saw away at its neck until it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The last dummy was about to stab Connors back, but he deflected it with his sword and pushed the dummy away.

He quickly sheathed the sword, equipped his tomahawk, and tackled the dummy to the ground before it could recover.

He used his hidden blade to pin it down at the shoulder and raised his tomahawk over his head. Without hesitation, he brought the weapon down to be awarded with a loud crunch.

The ape-dummy poofed away in a white cloud as Connor stood up; his hood's shadow covering most of his face.

"Connor wins!" Terrador boomed proudly.

Everyone cheered loudly, some even collecting money from bets. Connor noticed Terrador collecting money from the other teacher he now identified as Blacklight.

'Glad so many people have faith in me.' Connor thought sarcastically as he walked to Spyro's group.

"Alright! Alright! Everyone go get your lunch." Terrador dismissed them.

"I'm never betting against him again." Connor heard the Blacklight grumble as he walked away with Terrador.

"Wow Connor, Spyro and Cynder told us you were a good fighter, but… wow." Voltia praised.

Connor shrugged and followed his group to the cafeteria. On the way, many students congratulated and praised Connor. One even asked him to sign his horn, which the assassin did.

'Did the other assassins have this many fans?' Connor asked himself.

Just when Connor and his group where about to enter the food court, three dragonesses tackled the assassin to the ground while squealing in joy.

"We love you!"

"You're so strong!"

"Let me lay your eggs!"

"A little help." Connor grunted as he was being swarmed with cuddles and loving licks.

"No I don't think we will." stated Movendi as the group walked around the dog pile and entered the cafeteria.

"Guys!" Connor shouted for the first time in years.

* * *

**Here's another chapter for you readers out there. If you haven't noticed, Connor has been getting a lot of fans and fangirls lately, so figured, "If he has this many fans in real life, why not in the Spyro world?" Connor can never escape from the fangirls out their!**

**Native Pride!**


	7. Prepare for War!

**Historical Fact: John Adams, who later became the second president of the United States, defended the British soldiers who were involved with the Boston Massacre.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Prepare for War!

Everyone is enjoying their lunch in the cafeteria. All the students are talking about Connor's fight, saying how he's a lot tougher than anyone expected. Many of the girls are talking about the naughty things they want to do with him.

All of a sudden, the cafeteria doors burst open and everyone stopped to stare at the entrance.

Connor is standing there with three dragonesses sitting behind him, smiling happily. The assassin turned his head to glare directly at Movendi.

"Oh shi…" he couldn't finish as Connor began to sprint straight towards him.

The targeted dragon jumped up and immediately ran in the opposite direction.

"NO! NO! NO!" he chanted as he ran away while everyone laughed.

He tried to fly away, but Connor tackled him to the ground and began to drag him by his tail.

"WAIT! I'M SORRY OK! CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE?" Movendi screamed in fear.

Connor dragged his victim out of the room and shut the door. A loud cry of fear was heard soon after.

Everyone in the cafeteria was silent, waiting to see what happened.

After a long pause, Connor opened the door and sat down at his normal seat. Movendi came out soon after. Wearing the girls' make-up and "I love apes." written on his forehead.

Everyone laughed loudly as Movendi sat down without a word.

"You had that coming you know." Aura said with a big smile.

"Don't EVER get Connor angry." Movendi said, clearly traumatized.

The three dragonesses came into the cafeteria and took their seats, taking quick glances at Connor.

Connor got up and walked up to the counter, getting the mole's attention.

"What can I get for ya?" asked the mole politely, choosing to ignore the events that just took place.

"Could you cook this for me?" asked Connor, handing the deer meat to the cook.

"Sure thing mate! I'll call you when it's done." replied the mole.

Connor nodded to the chef and turned around. He walked back to his table and sat down.

"Where'd you get the meat?" asked Sparx.

"I went hunting after I killed the Templar." answered Connor.

"Showoff!" Sparx mumbled.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to get a deadly assassin mad?" Spyro asked Sparx.

"Uh… good point." he answered sheepishly, looking at Movendi.

Connor simply smiled at their childish foolery.

"Oy! Your meat's done!" called the chef.

Connor got up, grabbed his meat, thanked the cook, and sat back down. He then started to cut into the meat with a steak knife he picked up.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Voltia asked.

"No. I'm storing most of it for later." he replied as he put pieces of the meat in his leather satchel.

"Did you guys hear what those soldiers found at the camp?" asked Voltia after a moment.

"No, what?" Cynder responded after she swallowed some of her meal.

"The soldiers found a note saying that the apes are planning to attack Warfang tomorrow in the afternoon. The Cheetah village in the Valley of Avalar have reported seeing large numbers of apes heading this way." she answered, clearly nervous.

Everyone at the table stopped and stared at Voltia.

"W… what are we going to do?" asked Caligo, also nervous.

"How hard can the apes be. Nearly all of them were wiped out in the war against the Dark Master." said Movendi, as he wiped most of the makeup off.

"But they have those Templars helping them." argued Cynder.

"Who is the Dark Master exactly?" Connor questioned.

"The Dark Master, or Malefor, was an evil purple dragon, who tried to destroy the world." Aura quickly explained, causing Spyro and Cynder to shiver for a second.

"Anyway, Uncle Volteer, told me that tomorrow, we have to take shelter in the underground bunkers." continued Voltia.

"No." Connor said flatly.

"But.." started Voltia.

"I have sworn under the Tribal Oath to destroy all Templars." Connor interrupted.

"Connor's right. I won't just stand by while a bunch of ape burn my home!" Spyro said.

"I'm with you." Cynder announced.

"You can count on me!" Movendi declared.

"I guess I'll help too." Aura said.

"Fine I'm in." Voltia said reluctant to disobey her uncle.

"M… me too." Caligo said.

"No you're not. You're too young and I won't allow you to put your life at risk." Connor said sternly.

"He's right, you haven't had enough training yet." Spyro added.

The young dragon dipped his head down.

"…okay." Caligo said, clearly disappointed.

"We should probably practice for the coming battle." Cynder said.

Everyone agreed and put their empty trays on the rack, except for Connor who used his satchel instead of a tray. They all walked to the gym again to practice their skills.

"I say me and Rap-ta-doo fight!" Movendi announced, but then he realized that he mispronounced Connor's Mohawk name again. "Dammit!"

"Are you suicidal today?" Voltia asked.

"Maybe a little." Movendi said boldly.

"I'm not going easy on you." Connor stated, causing Movendi to gulp loudly.

At The Tower

Spes slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he registered was pain.

He remembers the events from yesterday and looks at his rear to see the skull mark.

"Glad to see you're awake." Terence greeted.

"Y… you didn't leave?" Spes asked in astonishment.

"Of course not. I'm not a sadistic lunatic like these damn apes." the redcoat answered.

There was an awkward silence for awhile, neither knowing what to say next.

"How are you feeling?" Terrence questioned, breaking the silence.

"Better. Sore, but better." Spes replied.

"That's good… wait... I hear footsteps." Terrence said quickly.

The heavy footsteps Terence heard got louder with every footfall. After a short wait, Carnifex turned the corner. As soon as the ape saw Terrence, he raised an eyebrow.

"I was making sure he didn't try to escape, sir." the redcoat lied.

"Good. Release him." Carnifex ordered, which Terrence obeyed.

"P… please don't hurt me anymore." Spes pleaded as the ape entered the small cell.

"Relax boy. The three of us are going on a trip." Carnifex grunted as he attached the leash.

"May I ask where we are going, sir." asked Terrence.

"I'm leading the attack on Warfang and I want my pet to keep me entertained." answered the ape with a dark laugh.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on the bloke, sir?"

"Nope." Carnifex answered cheerfully.

With that the three left the prison and entered a room with a yellow portal and Tarleton holding the Apple of Eden.

"The portal's all set. You're troops are waiting in the Valley of Avalar." The Templar informed.

"I'll never understand how you can do all these things with a small toy." Carnifex scoffed.

"It's not a toy! It's an ancient weapon of power!" Tarleton yelled.

"Whatever." The ape said as he dragged his companions through the portal.

"I almost hope the savage kills you." Tarleton whispered to himself. "He probably fallowed us here."

"Who followed you here." asked Malum as he entered the room.

"The sav… I mean the assassin." Tarleton corrected himself.

"What assassin? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" yelled the ape leader.

"Relax Malum. He's just one man, an uncivilized man, but still one man. He can't do too much damage." the Templar assured.

"Then explain to me why our scouting camp was destroyed this morning! And before you give me a bullshit answer, I'll tell you that the few survivors reported seeing a white robed human murder Shomaw with an axe!" Malum yelled.

"Like you said, it was just a scouting camp. There is no way he could take on two whole armies." Tarleton said calmly.

"You better be right." Malum growled as he stomped away.

"Stupid pawn." the Templar mumbled as he closed the portal.

At the Temple

"Just give up Movendi, you already lost." Voltia said with a sigh.

He didn't answer as he struggled to get out of Connor's headlock. Connor didn't use a single weapon during the spar. Connor was slightly off guard when Movendi started using earth bullets, but easily avoided them and was able to pin him.

"Okay okay you win!" Movendi gasped.

Connor released the earth dragon and stood up as if nothing ever happened.

"This guy is serious." Sparx whispered to Spyro, who laughed as a result.

"You're a good fighter Ratoon… oh crap." Movendi tried to congratulate.

'I've never in all my days, met someone as stubborn as him.' Connor thought to himself.

"Hey Connor, who taught you how to fight?" Voltia asked.

"Animals." replied the assassin.

"Animals?"

"Animals."

Voltia just stood there, not understanding what he meant.

"I think he means, he studied the way animals hunt and adapted it for combat." Spyro clarified.

Connor nodded in confirmation.

"You must really like nature." Cynder stated.

"I do prefer the frontier, yes." Connor once again confirmed.

"What do you think of Warfang?" Aura questioned.

"I wouldn't spend the rest of my days here, but it's… interesting." he said, trying to choose the right words.

"Do you miss your home?" Caligo asked.

"Yes, I miss the Valley, but I have work to do here." the assassin said dismissively.

"Okay then. Spyro and I will spar next." Cynder said as they entered the ring.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Connor said, already bored of the pointless fighting.

"I'll go with you." Voltia said as she walked next to Connor.

"Bye!" everyone called as they walked out of the gym.

"So where are we going?" Voltia questioned.

"I need more arrows and lead pellets." Connor answered as he held the Temple door open for her. She walked outside with Connor exiting soon after.

They walked to the city market, but instead of going to a weapons stand, Connor led them to a fabric shop.

"I don't think they sell weapons." Voltia stated.

"I can't get weapons without money." Connor said as he took out his deer skin from this morning.

They both entered the shop and walked up the store clerk.

"How much will you give me for this?" Connor asked the cheetah as he set the pelt on the counter.

"Hm… it's in good condition. I'll give you fifteen gold coins for it." the cheetah said.

"Thirty." Connor said, crossing his arms.

"Twenty." she argued.

"Twenty-five." Connor bargained.

"Deal." the clerk agreed as she handed Connor the coins.

Connor nodded, then left with Voltia right behind him.

"Wow you're good at this." she complimented.

"Had a lot of practice." Connor smiled, causing Voltia to smile as well.

They walked up to an archery shop and entered. Inside stood a tall cheetah behind the counter. Connor walked up to the cheetah and rested his hands on the counter.

"I need some lightweight arrows. Preferably ones that are silent when launched." Connor told the clerk.

"Hmm… I think I know what you're looking for." he said. The cheetah reached under the counter and pulled out a quiver of wooden arrows with obsidian arrowheads.

"How much?" Connor asked.

"Ten gold for the whole thing." he answered.

"I don't want the quiver. Just the arrows." Connor specified.

"Okay, eight gold." the clerk announced.

"Done." Connor said as he handed the clerk the coins.

The clerk gave Connor the arrows, which he placed in his leather quiver.

Connor and Voltia exited the shop as the Clerk called a "Come again soon."

Lastly, they walked up to a blacksmith stand.

"What can I get for you today." the earth dragon asked with a deep, yet welcoming voice.

"Do you have any lead pellets?" Connor questioned.

"No, but I can make some for you for twelve gold pieces."

"Do it." Connor said as he handed the blacksmith the gold.

Connor and Voltia watched with interest as the blacksmith used a lead ingot to make the pellets over the forge. After a little while, the blacksmith gave Connor the pellets.

"That is a very interesting ammunition type. I'll make sure to make more of these for the guards manning the cannons." the blacksmith complimented Connor, who nodded with a small smile.

Voltia and the assassin left the market and walked to the Temple.

"It's already getting late." Voltia announced, as she noticed the sun just over the horizon.

"We'd better hurry then." Connor replied.

"Wanna race?" she asked with excitement.

Instead of answering, he started jumping up horizontal poles on the side of a building and free ran towards the Temple.

"Cheater!" she yelled as she took flight.

Connor took a quick glance behind him and notice Voltia just barely catching up. 'Need to get to higher ground.'

He spotted a levee near his position and sprinted over to it. He unsheathed his sawtooth sword and cut the weight off while holding the rope., which resulted in him being quickly propelled upward. He landed on the roof and quickly jumped from building to building.

"This guy **IS** serious!" Voltia yelled in shock, remembering what Sparx said.

She put all of her strength into every flap of her wings to catch up to the white robed freerunner.

After a short moment, Connor and Voltia were neck and neck.

They are both quickly approaching the Temple, but aren't showing any signs of slowing down.

At the same time, Cyril came out to go for a short walk, but stopped when he noticed Voltia and Connor racing towards him.

"Why?" he questioned just moments before the two speed demons accidently tackled him to the ground.

"I won!" Voltia shouted in triumph.

"I beg to differ." Connor said smiling.

"Could you please get off!" gasped Cyril.

They got off him and he slowly got to his feet. He gave them both a glare.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he asked not the least bit happy.

Voltia was about to give an honest answer, but Connor held her mouth shut with his gloved hand.

"We wanted to see how skilled you are in combat. You failed." Connor said without emotion.

Cyril just shook his head and walked away, grumbling about how his royal heritage makes him a great fighter.

"That was mean." she said with a smile after Cyril was out of earshot.

"Have you ever met a nice assassin?" Connor answered with a question.

"Um…" she said, trying to think of one.

"Exactly." Connor interrupted.

With that, they walked into the Temple.

* * *

**And that's another chapter for you all. The story for this fic is about to take off in the next chapter. I have big plans for future battles and fights.**

**Native Pride!**


	8. Evacuation and Preparation

**Historical Fact: Johannes de Graaff had his men salute the American navy ship USS Andrew Doria with eleven guns on November 16, 1776. This made the Dutch the first country to recognize America as a nation. **

* * *

Chapter 8: Evacuation and Preparation

Voltia and Connor entered the Temple after their little incident with the Guardian of Ice. Voltia was about to walk to the cafeteria for dinner, but Connor stopped her.

"I need to have a word with Terrador about the coming battle." Connor informed her.

"Oh… okay. I'll see you later." she said disappointed.

Connor nodded and left, not noticing her disappointment.

Voltia just sighed and walked into the cafeteria. She grabbed her usual meal and sat with her friends.

"Hey Voltia. Where's Connor?" asked Caligo.

"Talking with Terrador." she answered, obviously distressed about something.

"Are you worried about the battle?" Spyro asked.

"No."

"What's wrong?" asked Movendi.

"Connor." she answered while playing with her food.

"Boys, leave now. We need to have a girl talk." Cynder ordered.

"Why?" both Movendi and Sparx asked.

"Just go!" roared Aura.

All the boys quickly left and sat at another table to eat. Cynder and Aura got up so they could sit next to Voltia.

"You like Connor don't you." Aura stated more than questioned.

"Yes." the lightning dragoness admitted.

"Do you know if he likes you back?" questioned Cynder.

"I don't know. He doesn't respond to my advances. I can never tell what he's thinking." she told them.

"I don't just like him either… I think I… love him." Voltia continued.

"I'll have a little talk with Connor later." Cynder promised.

You… you will?" Voltia asked happily.

"Of course! What are friends for." she assured with a nod. "Besides, I know what it's like not knowing whether someone likes you back or not."

Voltia gave Cynder and Aura a thankful hug.

"Thanks guys! This means a lot to me." Voltia thanked happily.

"Anytime." Aura smiled.

Outside the Guardians' meeting room

Connor was just walking up to the meeting room when he heard two people talking on the other side of the door. Deciding not to ease drop, he knocked.

"Come in!" Flamma's voice called.

Connor entered the room to see Terrador and Flamma sitting on their respected pillows.

"Yes Connor? Is there something you need?" Flamma asked sweetly.

"I'm here to discuss your plans for the coming battle." Connor spoke as he took a seat as well.

"How did you learn of this?" Terrador asked quickly.

"I have my sources." Connor answered vaguely, not wanting to get Voltia in trouble.

Terrador and Flamma turned to face each other.

"Voltia." they said in unison.

'Dammit.' thought Connor as he took a seat.

"So what did you want to discuss exactly?" Flamma asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that the apes and British will have a high ranking officer to lead them. Most likely one of their leaders. There is a very strong possibility that he is a Templar. I want him." Connor stated with his arms crossed and head tipped down.

"If you think you can take him down, you have our permission." Terrador announced after a few words with Flamma. Connor stood up.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, I was telling you." Connor said emotionlessly. He then turned around and left the room without a word.

"His attitude is starting to irritate me." Terrador mumbled.

"At least he's on our side." Flamma defended.

Cyril and Volteer walked in the room.

"Hello sweaty." Cyril said as he gave Flamma a kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggle happily.

"Stop, not in front of the others." she giggled.

Cyril smiled and sat down next to her. Volteer sat in his usual seat.

"Volteer, your niece told Connor about the attack tomorrow. How did she learn about the battle in the first place?" questioned Terrador.

"Oh… um… I might have accidently told her about it." he smiled sheepishly, causing Terrador to face paw.

"But I instructed her to take her and the others to the safety shelters under the city!" Volteer defended himself.

"Well Connor had none of it. He's partaking in the battle tomorrow." Terrador informed him.

"What about the others?" Cyril asked.

"They will probably participate as well." Terrador sighed.

"I'm not letting Caligo fight!" Flamma said loudly.

"Don't worry Flamma, Connor may be obnoxious, but he seems responsible. Caligo will be safe in the shelters." Cyril assured with a kiss to the forehead.

"I hope you're right honey. I hope you're right." she said quietly.

With Connor

'I better get some early rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.' Connor thought as he began to walk to his shared room.

Connor walked up to his room and was about to open it when he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Connor!"

The assassin turned around to see Cynder walking towards him with a slightly angry expression that only he could see.

"Something troubling you?" he questioned.

"Me? No, it's Voltia." she answered.

"What's wrong with Voltia?" asked the assassin.

"You." she said accusingly, which caused Connor to raise an eyebrow in obvious confusion.

"Are you blind? Can't you tell she likes you?" Cynder asked heatedly.

"We are friends." Connor responded, not understanding what her use of "like" means.

"No! Can't you tell she has a crush on you?" specified Cynder.

Connor tilted his head in confusion.

"Have you never been in a relationship before?" asked Cynder, who was starting to get annoyed.

"No." answered Connor truthfully. "I was never taught about the topic."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Cynder said, now feeling bad for yelling.

"Look, Voltia has a huge crush on you and she thinks you don't feel the same way back." Cynder explained.

Connor looked at the floor and sighed heavily.

'The last thing I need right now is this on my mind.' he thought.

He looked up at Cynder; straight in the eye.

"I'll talk to her after the battle. There is too much on my mind right now." he concluded.

Cynder nodded hesitantly and walked away to find Spyro. Connor finally entered his room to get much needed rest.

He took off most of his unneeded clothes and equipment, and layed down on his moose pelt matt.

'Do I "like" her?' Connor questioned in his head.

He decided to ignore the topic for now and closed his eyes to sleep.

The next day

"Connor! Yo! Wake up!" Sparx yelled right in the assassin's ear, who's eyes shot open.

He quickly jumped up and activated his hidden blade, which he sleeps with. Sparx let out a girlish scream and hid behind Connor's leather leggings.

Connor sighed as he sheathed the blade and started to put on his clothes.

"What do you want Sparx?" Connor asked tiredly.

"The guardians asked me to wake you up." Sparx answered, noticeably shaken.

"What time is it?" Connor asked as he sheathed all his weapons.

"About early midday." he answered hesitantly. Connor's head shot up and he sprinted out the door without a word.

"That guy's scariness puts Malefor to shame." Sparx mumbled as he left for the shelter.

Connor sprinted to the meeting room, only to find a note on the door.

_Meet us on top of the guard tower._

_-Spyro_

The assassin turned to the nearest window, leaped out, and commenced his trek to the guard tower via parkour.

He noticed the lack of citizens, but there are plenty of soldiers and healers.

'Everyone must be at the shelters.' Connor thought dismissively.

Connor quickly reached the guard tower roof and saw Terrador giving everyone orders.

"Spyro, Movendi, and Aura will aid the troops on the east entrance to the city. Cynder and Voltia will be at the west entrance. Flamma and Cyril will guard the north entrance. Me and Volteer will be stationed at the south entrance." Terrador then noticed Connor's arrival.

"Connor, you do what you deem necessary." he stated, realizing his inability to control the assassin's actions

Connor nodded as he unsheathed his bow and tested the string.

'Now he gets it.' Connor thought with a small smile.

"Alright, everyone get to your stations. May the ancestors watch over us." Terrador prayed.

All the dragons took flight for their stations. Connor slowly walked towards the guardrail and saw the opposing army, who already began the attack. Connor heard the faint sound of a bald eagle nearby and tilted his head down.

"The ancestors are gonna sit this one out." he said quietly.

He then took a leap of faith as the bald eagle sang its song.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day! I have a lot of time today so I decided to waste my free time for your entertainment :) Watch out for the next chapter.**

**Native Pride!**


	9. City at War

**Historical Fact: Many of the Hessian (German) soldiers who fought in the American Revolution were told that they were sent to fight the hostile tribes. When they arrived they were told by the British that they were actually hired to fight the rebelling Colonists. Some of the Hessians chose to dessert or allowed themselves to be taken prisoner because of this deception.**

* * *

Chapter 9: City at War

With Spyro's group

Spyro, Movendi, and Aura quickly arrived at the east entrance. The cannons are keeping the ground troops out of this portion of the city, but are being attacked by dreadwings. Luckily, the apes don't have transport towers like the grumbins did.

"We have to protect those cannons! Without them, the apes will flood into the city." Spyro yelled.

The group of three flew towards the closest cannon that was being attacked and started clawing at the lone dreadwing, which quickly died. The gunner gave a thumbs up, and then continued to fire at the ape army using lead balls, instead of the average cannonball.

The pellets aren't doing as much damage, but a lot more apes are getting hit because of the spread.

The dreadwings, seeing the dragons as the biggest threat, commenced to attack them instead.

"Everyone attack!" Spyro yelled out.

Movendi used his earth powers to shoot earth bullets at the dreadwings and occasionally cover himself in rock to cannonball the offenders.

Aura used her wind breath to outmaneuver the brainless monsters and resorted to hit and run tactics, which proved to be very affective.

"Spyro used a combination of comet dashes, earth bullets, lighting strikes, and freezing mist to dispatch his opponents

'This is gonna take awhile.' Spyro thought to himself

With Cyril and Flamma

'I hope the children are alright.' Flamma thought to herself as she used her fire breath to set a large group of dreadwings aflame.

Like the east entrance, the northern entrance had dreadwings attacking the cannons. Cyril and Flamma are back to back, using their elements to repel the incoming enemies.

"How long do you think this will last?" called Flamma after she slashed a couple dreadwings with super heated claws.

"I don't know! We just have to protect those cannons!" replied the Ice Guardian after a whipped a few frozen enemies, causing them to shatter into a million pieces.

They both continued their attacks without stopping, easily dispatching the dreadwings.

With Terrador and Volteer

The Earth and Electric Guardians are defending the south entrance just as well as the two other teams at their posts.

Unlike the other entrances, these apes are using ladders to try to climb over the wall.

All that Terrador and Volteer had to do was tip over any ladder they saw.

"This is getting repetitive." Volteer stated as he pushed over another ladder from the top of the wall.

"No wonder the Dark Master used grumblins." replied Terrador as he also pushed over a ladder.

The only thing the two guardians had to worry about was the occasional musket shot, but they soon learned how inaccurate the weapons actually were.

"I wonder if we could make such weapons." Volteer thought aloud.

"We can discuss this after we're done here. Let's just focus on these ladders." stated Terrador, also curious about the musket wielding apes.

They both continued tipping over the various ladders with ease as the cannons fired at the apes.

With Cynder and Voltia

The two dragonesses arrived at the west entrance. Unlike the other entrances, this one was being attacked by British troops instead of apes.

The first thing they noticed was that the gate is open and the troops are marching into the city, shooting the occasional mole or cheetah.

"We have to close the gate before more can get into the city!" Cynder shouted over the din of the battle.

Voltia nodded and they both flew towards the gate with the intention of pushing it closed.

"How are we gonna activate the sealing mechanism?" Voltia asked.

"Allow me!" cried a mole holding a burning club.

The soldier ran over to the dragonesses and held the fire over the lock.

As the soldier was closing the gate, a group of redcoats attacked the dragons.

"We need to protect him!" Cynder informed as they charged forward. They saw the soldiers aim their weapons and remembered what Connor's pistols did. They quickly took cover just as the soldiers fired and rushed out when they deemed it safe.

Cynder spun around in a small tornado and knocked many of the redcoats over, killing some of them. She quickly dispersed the wind attack, globed her claws with poison and slashed multiple soldiers.

Voltia zapped the soldiers Cynder missed, and slashed them as they were paralyzed. One of the soldiers tried to stab her with his bayonet, but she zapped him until steam was coming out of his skin. She ceased her attack, causing the redcoat to fall to the ground, dead.

After the short skirmish, the mole finished closing the door.

"Thanks!" Cynder said to the helpful mole, who nodded and rejoined the battle.

"What now?" asked Voltia after she zapped a redcoat.

"Now you come with me!" an ape shouted as he leapt towards them.

Cynder and Voltia narrowly dodged the attack and faced their opponent. The ape was none other than Carnifex, holding two sickles.

"You two will be useful to me alive." sneered the Templar.

Before he could continue, he was hit with shadow fire. Then a small black dragon jumped on his back and began to claw the ape's back.

"Caligo!" the dragonesses shouted in surprise.

"Get off of me!" shouted Carnifex as he grabbed Caligo's horn and threw him to the ground, who landed with a grunt.

Voltia and Cynder quickly ran to their young friend to see if he's alright.

"Think fast!" the ape taunted as he threw a large dark crystal at them, which landed by their feet.

'Oh no.' thought Cynder, knowing what the dark crystal are capable of.

The crystal's affects quickly took hold of the dragons, who instantly felt severely weak. None of them were able to use their elements and the two girls collapsed next to Caligo. Carnifex sheathed his sickles and calmly walked up to the now group of three, followed by three redcoats.

"Night-night." he said cheerfully as they were struck in the head by three redcoats. All the dragons passed out.

With Connor

Connor is watching a lone redcoat, who was separated from his fellow troops, walk around nervously.

The assassin took an arrow from his quiver and aimed at the soldier's leg. He released the arrow, hitting the soldier in the knee. The redcoat yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

Connor jumped to the ground, swung his bow over his back, and walked up to the fallen British. He kicked the soldier's weapon away and stood over the redcoat.

"Who is leading you?" Connor asked coldly.

"C… Carnifex is the one you want. He's at the west gate!" the redcoat shouted in pain and fear. "Please let me go!"

Connor held his hidden blade in its dagger form and knelt down.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk having my plans found out." Connor quickly slashed the man's throat deeply; a painless strike.

Connor got up and freeran to the west entrance. Once he got there, he noticed three redcoats, who are carrying big bags, run to the exit.

Connor ignored them, instead focusing on the ape with a cross painted on its chest armor.

'That must be the Templar.' Connor thought as he grabbed another arrow and took aim. Once he felt the arrow would connect, he released the bow string.

The projectile pierced the ape's left shoulder, causing it to stumble backwards.

'Damn, I was aiming for the head.' he thought slightly frustrated. He replaced his bow, for his tomahawk and hidden blade, as he jumped to street level.

Carnifex faced Connor with a snarl. His left shoulder is now permanently disabled.

"I'm gonna kill you, assassin!" he roared as he unsheathed one of his sickles with his usable limb.

Connor simply charged and swung with his hidden blade, however the ape blocked the blow. Connor shoved the blunt end of the tomahawk into Carnifex's lower left chest, breaking at least three ribs.

The Templar coughed up blood and nearly fell over. Connor took advantage of this by stabbing his right shoulder, disabling both arms.

Carnifex screamed in pain, but then tried to bite Connor. The assassin leapt back and delivered a punishing kick to the ape's kneecap.

**SNAP!**

Carnifex roared in pain as he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Connor put his hidden blade away and raised his tomahawk to deliver the killing blow. Before he could strike however, the ape started laughing. The assassin didn't strike, but didn't lower his weapon either.

"You may have bested me, but we are still strong. Do…*cough* do you know what was in those bags?" Carnifex gloated, but Connor didn't respond.

"Your two lady friends and the little brat were in those bags and they *cough* are being taken to Concurrent Skies as we speak!" he yelled in triumph.

If one were to look at the assassin, they'd say he was unaffected by the ape's words, but on the inside, the assassin is boiling mad.

"We may have lost the battle, but this war has only just begun. Tarleton and Malum will lead us to vict…" Connor ended his insane ranting with a quick blow to the head, killing the sadist.

**Crunch!**

Connor got up and quickly climbed the city wall. Once he reached the top, he saw the army retreating into a large yellow portal. He saw the soldiers with the bags in the distance. His Eagle Vision confirmed Carnifex's claim.

Connor realized that he would never be able to catch up to them on time and sheathed his tomahawk with a frustrated sigh.

All the guards and volunteers gave a cry of victory as Connor dipped his head in defeat.

'I promised Cynder…' thought Connor with sadness.

The assassin's keen ears picked up the sound of multiple wings flapping behind him. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Spyro, Movendi, Aura, or the Guardians existence.

"There you are! We won the battle! The apes retreated for some reason, but we won!" Movendi shouted happily.

"No we didn't, they just got what they came for." Connor replied without turning around.

"What are you talking about? They failed to conquer the city." Flamma said, clearly confused.

"Yeah and their second-in-command is dead." Aura said, noticing the dead ape on the street below them.

"Yes, but they succeeded with one of their goals." Connor said in deep thought.

"What was their other objective." Cyril asked.

"They wanted hostages…. they got Voltia, Cynder, and Caligo." Connor said as he finally looked over his shoulder. A shiver snaked up the dragons' spines.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in disbelief.

"Caligo was supposed to be in the shelter!" Flamma yelled in panic. "I'm his caretaker, I'm responsible for him!" she added, clearly distressed about the news.

"Why do they want them anyway, what would they gain?" Spyro asked, starting to panic.

"They probably want them to lure us to their doorstep." Terrador theorized.

"What should we do!" Aura asked Terrador.

"We need to regain our strength before we do anything. We can't help them if we can't help ourselves." Terrador announced, which caused the dragons to nod in hesitant agreement.

Connor began to walk towards the city exit, but Terrador blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere. I need you here." the Earth Guardian said firmly.

"The children need me more." Connor argued just as firmly.

"As the leader of the Guardians I order you to remain in the city." Terrador yelled angrily.

"You want to stop me? Kill me." Connor said with finality.

The assassin ran to the edge of the wall and took a leap of faith. He landed in a pile of hay outside the great city.

Connor jumped out of the hay pile, hijacked a horse that a British soldier left behind, and started to ride in the general direction the portal once stood.

Spyro and his friends watched the events with fascination and thought that they should help.

"I'm going with him." Spyro announced. "They have Cynder."

"No you're not, young dragon." Terrador scolded, sounding harsher than he intended.

"I love Cynder! I won't let them hurt her!" he yelled as he took flight and fallowed the equally determined Native American.

Without a word, Movendi and Aura fallowed close behind the purple hero.

"Should we stop them?" Cyril asked.

"I say we let them. I have the highest confidence that Connor can and will protect them." Volteer praised.

"I agree with Volteer. We'll handle the city, they'll rescue the children." Flamma said, thinking about Caligo's wellbeing.

Terrador just sighed tiredly as he nodded.

"May the ancestors watch over you." Terrador whispered.

"May the ancestors watch over us all. May they watch over us all." Cyril prayed as the Guardians watched the three dragons and tribal in the distance.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter for you readers. Sorry for the delay, my internet connection has been sucky lately. I think it's because of the bad weather we've been getting for the past two days. I have the next chapter written out, but i just gotta add details and fix speling errors.**

**Native Pride!**


	10. There's Blood from Sea to Shining Sea

**Historical Fact: When the Treaty of Paris was signed in 1783, not only did the British surrender their territory in America, but also Native American allies territory despite their treaties with the native tribes. This lead to many tribes to distrust and be hostile towards the Americans.**

* * *

Chapter 10: There's Blood from Sea to Shining Sea

Connor is standing were the portal once stood, the horse not far behind him. He heard the unmistakable sound of wings behind him. He spun around to be met with the sight of Spyro, Movendi, and Aura.

The three dragons landed in front of the assassin.

"We're coming with you." Spyro stated.

Connor simply nodded and looked towards the distance.

"Where is Concurrent Skies?" he asked.

"It's across the Serpent Sea, to the east of here. Are our friends being held there." Aura asked.

The assassin turned to face them again.

"Yes. Is there a dock or city in that direction?" Connor questioned.

"Yeah, there's a dock and a tavern just east of here. Where are you going with this?" asked Movendi.

"If you haven't noticed, I lack wings." Connor answered simply as he mounted his stolen horse.

"We'll be right behind you." Spyro said as he stretched his wings.

Connor started to ride to the eastern tavern with the three dragons close behind him.

"Do you think we'll find anyone who will sail us to Concurrent Skies?" Aura asked Spyro.

"I hope so, but the sailors around there aren't too friendly from what I heard." he replied.

Aura nodded and they continued to fly in silence.

About an hour passed until then they reached the dock. Connor dismounted his horse and the dragons landed.

The tavern is known as a safe haven for the local pirates and thieves.

"Let me do all the talking. " Connor told the children.

"Why?" asked Aura. Connor gave a small grin.

"They used to call me Captain Kenway." he answered, smiling at their questioning looks.

The group of four entered the tavern, to be greeted by a bunch of canine pirates of different shapes and sizes. All the pirates stopped drinking and stared at the small group.

"You!" two parrots yelled angrily in unison.

"Not them." Spyro groaned.

The two parrots are none other than Scratch and Sniff, who were responsible for Spyro and Cynder's abduction during the Eternal Night and forcing them to fight.

"What do **YOU **want you purple brat!" Sniff yelled angrily.

"I need a crew." Connor answered for Spyro as he hid his face in shadows.

"Hmm… clear a space for our guests." Sniff told the pirates, who obeyed without question.

The group of four took a seat across from the two parrots, who now serve as captains.

"Who are you and why should we help an ally to **HIM**." Sniff said, glaring at Spyro.

"I am Captain Connor Kenway and I need a crew to sail to Concurrent Skies." Connor informed the parrots, not taking his eyes off the two pirates.

"As for why you should help me, I can get you wealth." Connor continued, grabbing all the pirates' attention.

"Explain." Scratch said, clearly interested.

"The ape army has various gold, jewels, and other booty, just waiting to be taken. You let me take command of your crew, and I'll let you take whatever you want." the assassin informed without thinking twice.

"It'll be like our days when Skabb was alive." Sniff smiled.

The two parrots had a couple of hushed words with each other, and then faced Connor again.

"Welcome aboard Captain!" they both cheered.

"But keep that purple one away from us." Scratch said, glaring at the uneased dragon.

"Prepare the ship to set sail, I'll be there soon." Connor said while standing up. The group of four exited the tavern and Connor led them to a tailor shop across the street.

"Stay out here, I'll be right back." Connor ordered as he entered the shop.

"Wow he's a pretty good speaker for a silent guy." Movendi praised when Connor shut the door.

"What do you think he's doing?" Spyro asked, still unnerved by their new allies.

"Maybe he wants a waterproof cloak?" Aura guessed.

"I guess we'll just wait and see." Movendi said as he sat on a nearby bench, which the two other dragons did as well.

Fifteen minutes went by when Connor finally exited the shop.

He is wearing the same captains clothes he wore when he took command of the Aquila, a dark dress uniform with a tricorn hat. The only difference between those clothes and the clothes he's wearing now, is that the coat is dark purple instead of navy blue. Connor is holding a large leather bag that has his robes, bow, and arrows.

"Wow you look good!" Aura complimented with a smile.

"Thanks." Connor smiled.

'How is his face still shrouded in shadows?' Movendi questioned in his head.

"They didn't have enough blue dye for the coat, so I went with purple. You should feel honored Spyro." he added, grinning at said dragon.

Spyro didn't know how to respond, so he just gave a goofy grin, causing the group to laugh with good nature.

"We should probably get to the pira… I mean your ship." Movendi corrected.

Connor nodded and led them to his new pirate ship.

When they got to the dock, Scratch and Sniff immediately landed on Connor's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" the assassin sighed, not liking the contact.

"Taking our positions." Sniff replied, failing to see the problem.

"We used to do this with our last captain." Scratch said, also not seeing the problem.

Connor released a low growl, but didn't argue. Instead he led the dragons aboard and walked up to the back of the ship where the steering wheel is.

"Tell the crew to set sail towards the east." Connor ordered the parrots in a serious tone.

"Everyone set sail and head east!" Scratch yelled to the crew.

The pirates gave a loud "Yar!" and released the sails.

Within moments, they were sailing for Concurrent Skies.

"I've never been on a ship before!" Movendi said excitedly, looking at the crew deck and pirates.

"Hope ye don't get sea sick!" one of pirates laughed.

Choosing to ignore the pirate, the dragons continued their conversation as Connor steered.

"Quite the day huh? One moment we're in a huge battle in Warfang, the next we're on a pirate ship." Movendi stated.

"Yeah, and sailing to Cynder's old tower no less." Aura said looking out to sea.

"Hey Spyro. Are you okay? You seem a little nervous." Movendi asked the purple hero.

"Yeah it's just… *sigh* last time I was at Concurrent Skies, things didn't go so well." Spyro answered gloomily, remembering Ignitus and Malefor calling his name.

"At least you're not going alone this time. You have a small army at your back… and an assassin to boot!" Movendi said, trying to cheer Spyro up.

"And besides, Voltia and Cynder are tough. They won't let anything happen to Caligo." Aura added, being rewarded with a smile from Spyro.

The pirate from earlier walked up to them, holding a plate with sandwiches on it.

"Here's yer dinner." the pirate grunted a he placed the plate in front of them.

"Thank you, but why the generosity?" Spyro asked as he grabbed one of the sandwiches.

"Captain's orders." The canine grumbled as he walked back to his post.

The dragons turned to see Connor at the wheel. They smiled and began eating.

"You know something that has me confused? If Ratop-dammit… is from another world, how did he get here in the first place? He obviously doesn't know." Movendi pondered after he swallowed.

"Maybe we'll get our answers at Concurrent Skies." Aura answered with a shrug.

"Maybe the Chronicler sent him." Spyro thought aloud.

"I guess only time will tell." Movendi sighed, and then finished his sandwich.

Spyro looked up at the night sky and stared at the now present stars.

"We should get some rest; it's been a long day." Spyro said as he finished his sandwich.

Just then, a big pirate with a peg leg walked up to them.

"Follow me to your sleeping courters. Captain's orders." he said, and then walked into the lower levels of the ship.

The dragons fallowed the canine into a small room with three pillows and blankets layed out.

"This'll be yer sleepin quarters." said the pirate, who quickly left and shut the door.

"Well you got your wish Spyro." Aura said as she hopped onto one of the pillows, pulled a blanket over her, and began to fall asleep.

Movendi and Spyro followed her example and chose a pillow to sleep in.

"Night everybody!" Movendi said cheerfully.

"Night." Aura and Spyro mumbled, half asleep already.

The sea waves rocked the three dragons to sleep.

With Connor

Connor is wordlessly steering the ship. This isn't the first time he's had to spend the whole night steering a navy vessel, but it is the first time he's done so with two talking parrots.

"So how long have you been a captain?" asked Scratch.

Connor chose to ignore him and continued with his task.

"You kinda remind me of Captain Skabb, but he grunted a lot." Sniff said.

'When will they just pass out from exhaustion? Even the colonist sailors weren't this bad.' Connor thought, starting to get irritated.

"Do you have any interesting pillaging stories?" Scratch asked curiously."

Connor felt his muscles stiffen.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP." he hissed quietly, emphasizing each word.

The two parrots gulped loudly, nodded, and remained silent for the rest of the night as Connor steered.

At the Tower

The first thing Cynder registered was a slight pain in the back of her head. She groaned as she stood up.

"Finally awake?" Voltia's voice asked.

"I guess so." Cynder said as she slowly opened her eyes.

She saw Voltia, Caligo, and a blue dragon she doesn't know in what looks like a jail cell.

'Where are we?' Cynder thought to herself.

"Your Tower." answered a voice with a heavy accent.

Cynder turned her head and saw a British soldier wearing a tricorn hat sitting in a chair outside the cell.

"Don't worry; I'm not a bigot like those apes. Name's Terence by the way." greeted the redcoat, relieved to see Cynder relax slightly.

"What happened? Did Warfang… fall?" Cynder asked nervously.

"No. From what I heard, the assassin killed Carnifex, who was in charge of the battle, and our army retreated." Terence assured the worried black dragoness.

"Good riddance." the blue dragon said darkly.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder.

"Spes. I am the guard who was captured a couple days ago. Carnifex did… bad things to me." he answered while motioning to his many scars.

"I have to agree with Spes. Carnifex was a sadistic prick. He deserved what he got." Terence agreed.

"Where were you during the battle?" Cynder asked.

"Taking care of you four; making sure you didn't get too injured." he answered.

"Why are we here?" Voltia asked next.

"I got no clue mate. They don't tell me anything. I'm just supposed to watch over you four. I didn't join the army for this rubbish." the redcoat responded.

"Hey Caligo, why were you in the battle? You were supposed to be in the shelter." Cynder scolded.

Caligo just lowered his head in shame.

"Don't blame the poor lad. He probably just wanted to prove that he's useful. I'd probably do the same if I was in his shoes." Terence defended.

"I… I'm sorry…" Caligo said, just above a whisper.

"*sigh* It's okay, I understand." Cynder gave the younger dragon a small hug.

The two dragons let go of each other and faced the redcoat again.

"Hey Terence, you talk a lot differently than Connor. Why is that?" Voltia observed.

"Oh the assassin?" Voltia nodded. "Well he was born and raised by one of the tribes, who have a different accent than us English. Most of us say people like him are savages because he's not Christian and he spends all his time in the forest, but I think his people are just misunderstood. He's still scary as hell though." Terrence explained with a shudder.

"You've met him before?" Cynder asked as she sat on her hunches.

"Not personally, but before we all got stuck here, he attacked our camp. He was most likely after Tarleton, our leader. I saw the man hang one of our men from a damn tree in the middle of the night! Can you imagine how scary that is?" Terence emphasized by raising his arms slightly.

Everyone gulped and held there neck uneasily.

"I swear if I come across him again, I'm surrendering. I don't care what my friends think." Terence continued.

Just then, the door opened and in walked an ape holding some mushy food and bread.

"Give this to them." the ape grunted as he gave Terrence the tray of food, and then walked out.

Terence bent down and slid the food under the cell door.

"At least the bread looks edible." Voltia said in disgust.

"At least we're getting food." Spes said as he tasted the mushy slop, but ended up spitting it out and gagging.

"I probably shouldn't do this, but here." Terence slid some of his crumpets in the cell as well.

"Thank you Terence." Cynder said just before she took a bite out of the tasty crumpet.

The four dragons ate in silence. Once they ate everything, but the slop, they layed on the four mats on the floor.

"I'll make sure to wake you all up if something happens. For now, get some sleep.

The dragons nodded weakly and fell into some much needed sleep.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter. So now Connor and the gang are at sea. What could possibly go wrong? I hope you guys are having as much fun reading this as i am writting this.**

**Native Pride!**


	11. Voyage

**Historical Fact: In New England during the mid 1720's, sailors returning from the Caribbean reported being attacked and boarded by heavily armed Native Americans. At least eleven ships fell victim to these attacks. The tribes involved with these attacks were the Abenaki, Beothuk, and Micmac. These tribes were some of the most successful pirates in New England and held control of the sea around Boston.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Voyage

It is late morning in the high seas. The sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in the sky.

All the sailors are performing various tasks. Scratch and Sniff are giving instructions. Spyro, Movendi, and Aura are watching the small islands pass by. Connor is standing near the railing, looking through his monocular. Everything is peaceful.

In the distance, Connor spots a galleon approaching their position. Upon closer inspection, he can see that it's being run by apes.

Connor set the monocular down and walked towards the wheel in a slight hurry, catching the dragons' attention.

Connor took control of the wheel and turned the ship towards the enemy galleon.

"Man the cannons and prepare for battle." Connor ordered calmly.

The canines quickly ran to their stations and loaded the cannons. Scratch and Sniff took position on Connor's shoulders, much to his annoyance. The dragons ran up to Connor.

"What should we do?" asked Spyro, seeing the ape ship in the distance.

"Stay behind me and make sure we are not boarded." Connor ordered as he steered the ship.

"Aye aye Captain!" Movendi saluted with his wing.

Spyro, Movendi, and Aura quickly took their positions behind Connor.

The two ships are now side by side.

"FIRE!" Scratch roared, resulting in all the cannons on the left side being fired. All the cannons hit their mark.

One of the apes tried to jump aboard, but was stopped by an ice spike from Spyro.

"We're ready to fire!" the peg legged canine from yesterday yelled.

"FIRE!" both Scratch and Sniff roared.

The cannons fired again, causing the enemy galleon to sink into the sea.

"Captain! There are more coming from the east!" yelled one of the pirates.

"How many?" Connor questioned, seemingly unfazed by the violence and chaos.

"Two frigates and a galleon!" was the pirate's response.

Connor steered the ship towards the enemy ships. A storm just rolled in and it started to rain heavily with dark clouds.

"This is going downhill fast." Movendi said.

"Don't lose hope, we can still win!" Aura replied as she puffed out her chest.

"Connor?" Spyro said nervously.

"I've been through worse." Connor stated as he struggled with the steering wheel.

Their ship sailed right between the frigates.

"FIRE!" Scratch, Sniff, and Movendi shouted with all their might.

All the cannons fired before the frigates could fire and quickly sank into the now raging ocean.

Scratch, Sniff, Spyro, and Aura stared at Movendi quizzically.

"I always wanted to yell that." he said sheepishly, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"Captain! We are running low on cannonballs!" yelled the pirate with the peg leg.

"Use all the remaining ammunition on the cannons to my right and use whatever you can grab for the others." Connor ordered.

"Aye aye Captain Kenway." the pirate said as he and the other pirates performed the task.

Connor sailed the ship so that the galleon is on the right side of the pirate ship. There is now thunder and lightning.

"FIRE!" both the parrots and dragons roared as loudly as they could.

The cannons fired whatever was in them at the galleon and hit their mark. Unfortunately, the ape vessel is still sailing.

"Spyro, Movendi, Aura, Scratch, and Sniff, kill any ape that gets on our ship. Everyone else prepare to board." Connor said as he held his tomahawk in his right hand and a flintlock pistol in his left.

Scratch and Sniff flew off Connor and landed on Spyro's shoulders much to his annoyance.

"Don't get used to this, dragon." Scratch hissed.

The pirates and Connor ran to the ship's railing. The apes were completely unprepared for such an organized attack and struggled to get their close combat weapons out and ready.

Connor's crew leapt off the ship with their weapons at the ready. The assassin has his tomahawk raised over his head, ready to be brought down on an ape's head.

At the Tower

"He's a captain!" Voltia yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, a ship called the Aquila. The crew consisted of a bunch of Colonists calling themselves a navy. More like privateers if you ask me." Terence replied, amused at the dragon's reaction.

The dragons and redcoat have been talking about Connor for awhile now, each gaining more respect for the assassin.

"Why does Connor hate you guys so much? You're not nearly as bad as the apes." Spes asked the British soldier.

"I don't think he hates us exactly, he just wants to stop the Templars and avenge his tribe." Terence answered.

"What exactly are the Templars?" Cynder questioned as she layed down on her matt to get comfortable.

"I'm not sure exactly. Some say they're just some cult. Others think they're a group of people that have more power than King George himself. I think they're a bunch of power hungry wackos." the redcoat replied as he shifted in his seat.

"Hell, most folks don't even know they exist. I sure as bloody hell didn't until Tarleton became our general." he added.

"Are there other assassins like Connor?" Voltia asked curiously.

"Yeah. They've been around as long as the Templars have. There was one from Italy about two or three hundred years ago that became a legend. I think his name was… urm… Ezero? Etzo? Ezio? Ezio! It was Ezio." Terence explained and corrected with enthusiasm.

"How did this "Ezio" become a legend?" asked Spes with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got no idea. History isn't my strong suit. All I know is that he lived in Italy and that he wore a cape." Terence shrugged.

"Um… can I use the bathroom?" Caligo asked shyly.

"I'm not supposed to let you out for anything." Terence quickly looked at the jailer's restroom. "Oh what the hell."

The redcoat opened the cell door, grabbed Caligo, quickly locked the cell door and rushed to the bathroom before the other dragons could try to escape.

"Dammit." Cynder mumbled.

"Don't worry Cynder. I'm sure Connor and the others are coming." Voltia comforted.

"I hope you're right… for our sakes." Cynder said.

With Connor and the pirates

The sea battle has been going on for awhile now. Even though the apes were off guard, they still have been able to keep the pirates in check.

Connor has been slaughtering ape after ape, but the superior numbers have been keeping him from killing the captain of the enemy galleon.

"We have to do something!" Movendi yelled to his friends after he fired an earth bullet at an ape's head.

"We need to distract the apes from Connor so he can get a clear shot at the ape captain! Without the captain, the rest of the apes will drop like flies!" Aura shouted after she blew a small ape overboard with her wind element.

"Leave that to me!" Spyro said as he took flight with Scratch and Sniff holding on for dear life.

"You could have warned us first!" Scratch shouted.

Spyro ignored them as he prepared his fire breath. He swooped down towards some of the apes near Connor and unleashed his red-orange fire breath in all its glory.

More than half the apes instantly caught on fire and made a mad dash toward the railing and jumped into the sea.

"We got these guys, go for the captain!" Spyro shouted as he started shooting ice spikes and electricity bolts at some of the apes.

The assassin wanted to scold Spyro for disobeying his orders, but decided to do that later as he spotted the captain a short distance away.

Connor sprinted to the captain's position in the back of the ship. He jumped over the small railing, separating the two parts of the ship, and landed a few feet away from the large ape captain.

The captain is a dirty blonde furred ape with an eye patch. He's wearing a stereotypical pirate hat and a dirty trench coat. He's also wearing a necklace with a Templar cross on it.

"You must be the assassin I've heard so much about, yarr!" the captain screeched.

Connor didn't respond as usual, and simply aimed his flintlock pistol at the ape's head.

"Now now assassin. If you want to play pirate…" the captain unsheathed his scimitar sword. "…then you need to act like one!"

After a short pause, Connor sheathed his pistol and tomahawk and replaced them for his sawtooth sword.

"Now yer speakin my language!" the captain smiled.

The ape charged towards the assassin, intending to slick his head off. Connor easily deflected the sloppy blow and punched the ape in the stomach.

The ape took a few steps back with a grunt.

"Quick one are yee, well I got strength on me side!" the ape charged again and delivered a horizontal swing.

Connor deflected it again and tried to punch the ape again, but the ape leapt back just before the punch could connect.

"Why don't yee try somethin' I don't expect!" the Templar laughed.

Connor obliged and charged towards the idiotic ape, and he began to swing for the ape's neck. The captain quickly held his sword up to block it, but Connor swiftly directed the swing towards the captain's upper legs instead.

The ape yelped in pain, but kicked the assassin to the ground and made an overhead swing to decapitated Connor.

Spyro saw this happen and quickly flew towards the two fighting captains.

"Fly faster, dragon!" Sniff yelled loudly.

Just when the sword was going to connect, the purple dragon crashed into the large ape. The ape flew across the deck and landed on the railing with a loud grunt.

Connor jumped to his feet and faced Spyro and the two parrots.

"You can thank us later. For now, let's get this sucker!" Scratch shouted in determination.

Connor nodded and took his battle stance along with Spyro.

"N… now tis be unfair, but I'll still kill you all!" the ape screeched angrily.

The captain charged, but Spyro froze the ground below him, making the ape fall with a painful grunt.

Connor wasted no time and ran towards the ape and swung for his neck. He missed, but hit the ape's chest instead.

The ape yelped and kicked Connor away and charged towards him. Spyro quickly shocked the ape with his electric breath and ran toward the captain, horns first.

The horns penetrated the apes lower back and just came through the stomach. The ape let out a loud screech of pain and turned his head to face the purple dragon.

Connor got up and ran towards the immobilized ape and stopped right in front of him. The ape looked at the assassin with an enraged expression.

"You will never stop the Templars. Yer friends will suffer!" the ape yelled in anger, followed by a coughing fit.

If the ape's words affected Connor in any way, he didn't show it as he swung his sword towards his enemy's exposed neck. The ape's head rolled away as Spyro dropped the body into the still raging ocean.

"We did it!" Spyro cheered happily.

Connor looked towards his crew to see them cheering in victory. All the apes were killed during their battle.

"Yes we did." Connor answered with a small smile.

* * *

**And there's another chapter for you readers. The name of this chapter was inspired by a song from a band called Verbal Deception. They aren't very well known, but they are talented and unique. You should give them a listen.**

**Native Pride!**


	12. Old Friends

**Historical Fact: Edward Teach, also known as Captain Blackbeard, Spent his last years of life in North Carolina. He encountered and even befriended many tribes around that area including the Cherokee, Tuscaroras, Creek, Croatan, Catawbas, and many more. It was much easier for him to trade for necessary supplies with his native allies than the English and Colonists.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Old Friends

Connor is watching his crew celebrate from the recent battle against the sea bearing apes. After the crew looted the galleon, the ship was set aflame and left to rot.

It is well into the night as all the canines are drinking rum and singing pirate songs. One of the pirates offered Connor a tankard of rum.

"I don't drink alcohol." the assassin said flatly.

The pirate just shrugged and walked to his canine friends.

Connor spotted Movendi about to drink some rum, so he quickly walked over to him. Once Connor reached him, he grabbed the tankard and tossed it overboard.

"Hey what gives?" Movendi shouted.

"Your too young to drink." Connor answered with a glare.

"Connor's right Movendi. You shouldn't be drinking that stuff." Aura said with a glare as well.

"Where did Scratch and Sniff go?" asked Spyro.

Connor pointed to the two passed out parrots on the steering wheel. They are surrounded by empty tankards.

"Oh." Spyro said.

The assassin looked up at the two full moons in the sky.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep. Captain's orders." Connor said as he brought his sight back to the three dragons, feeling the tiring affects of not sleeping last night and the battle.

They all nodded tiredly and left to go to their sleeping quarters. Soon the three dragons and native assassin were fast asleep in there temporary beds.

In an unknown location

Connor woke up with a start. The first thing he realized was that he was wearing his assassin's robes. He also noticed that he is in some kind of library made of what he thought was marble.

"How did we get here?" asked a familiar voice behind Connor.

He turned around to see Spyro standing up.

"Do you know this place?" Connor asked as he stood up.

"Yeah… this is the Chronicler's library. I just don't know why he'd contact us." Spyro answered as he looked around.

"Allow me to explain." said an aged voice above them.

Connor took out his tomahawk and got into his battle stance as a big blue dragon glided down to their level. The dragon gently landed and smiled at his two visitors.

"Ignitus!" Spyro yelled with joy and tears in his eyes.

The purple dragon ran up to the Ex-Fire Guardian and hugged his chest. Connor relaxed slightly, but still kept his stance.

"I missed you so much." Spyro sobbed with happiness.

"I missed you too, young dragon." Ignitus replied with a gentle smile.

After s short while, Spyro released Ignitus and looked at him closely.

"Um Ignitus… why are you blue?" he asked, causing the old dragon to chuckle.

"Because young dragon, I am the new Chronicler." Ignitus revealed with a smile.

Spyro just stared at him in awe, mouth slightly agape.

"Now I know you have a lot of questions, but I must attend to our friend here." Ignitus said as he turned towards Connor.

"Oh Connor, this is Ignitus. He was my mentor and my closest friend." Spyro introduced.

Connor stood up straight, but refused to sheath his tomahawk.

"I've always been interested in the assassins; I've been wanting to meet one for quite some time now. And not only to meet one, but such a rare one is… quite amazing." Ignitus praised.

Connor didn't respond. He just tilted his head, hiding most of his face with his hood.

"He's not much of a talker." Spyro apologized.

"I know; I've been watching your progress for awhile now." Spoke the Chronicler.

"Unfortunately, since you are not a dragon, I had to read the books of other dragons in order to keep track of your actions, Connor. I must say, you're very skilled for someone as young as you." he complimented.

"Why am I here?" Connor asked, hoping to break the awkward moment.

"Straight to the point I see. I respect that, but it's not my place to tell you how or why you're here." Ignitus answered.

"Then why did you summon us?" asked Spyro, which resulted in a grin from Ignitus.

"Because I can summon the spirits of two people who can explain much better than I." the new Chronicler answered.

Two bright lights formed in front of the three, blinding Spyro and Connor temporarily. Once the light cleared, two white robed figures stood in the lights' place.

'This can't be true!' Connor thought amazed, but didn't show it.

Altaïr and Ezio walked up to the two dragons and assassin.

Altaïr is wearing a white robe with light gray sleeves stitched on. His leather belt has red lining and is riddled with sheathed throwing knives. His leather boots gives him an extra half inch in height. He has a leather brace on his right hand and a steel hidden blade on his right. He is missing one of his right ring finger. He has a sword sheathed on his hip and a dagger strapped to his back. His white hood is pulled over his head with a beak like tip. His face is cleanly shaved like Connor, except his skin is paler and he has a small scar on his lip.

Ezio is wearing robes with a slightly darker shade of with sleeves that are cream white. The robes have red lining and two pairs of collars; one white and one red with tan lining. He has knee high leather boots and black dress pant. Resting on his left shoulder is a black cape with a red underside. His hood is also pulled up, ending with a beak like design. His big red belt has the assassin's insignia on it. He is equipped with a sword strapped to his waist, throwing knives, and a crossbow on his back. Unlike Altaïr, he isn't wearing a hidden blade; instead he has two metal bracers. His skin is even paler that Altaïr's, but he is sporting a beard. He also has a scar on his lip.

The two assassin's set there gaze on Connor.

"Hello Ratohnhaké:ton." greeted Altaïr.

"You know my name?" asked Connor surprised.

"Of course! We act as the Chroniclers to the assassins to some degree." Ezio said with a smile.

"And I know what you thought about me! And I'd like to say that my choice of clothing tromps yours!" he added with a short glare, causing everyone, but Connor to stare at them in confusion.

"Anyway… we're here to inform you how you came to the Dragon Realms." Altaïr said after an awkward moment.

"And to find out why you don't have a scar like ours." Ezio mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" asked Ignitus.

"Oh nothing." Ezio said innocently.

'What is wrong with that guy?' Spyro thought.

"Um… who are these guys?" Spyro asked, feeling out of place.

"Altaïr Icn-La'Ahad." Altaïr greeted with a small nod.

"I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze!" Ezio greeted with much enthusiasm.

'At least Connor chose a simpler name.' Spyro thought, already forgetting half their names.

"So how did I get here?" Connor asked, trying to stay on topic.

"You are familiar with the Apples of Eden correct?" Altaïr question, which Connor nodded to.

"Well when you were about to assassinate Banastre Tarleton back in the Colonies, he used an Apple of Eden to escape." Ezio said.

"And unintentionally took you and his troops to this realm." Altaïr finished.

"I didn't know the Apples could transport people to other realms." Connor thought aloud.

"The Apples of Eden are capable of many things, but we've never seen one do this." Ezio admitted as he rubbed the hair on his chin.

"The only way to send you back to the human realm is to use the Apple's power to transport yourself back. In order to get the Apple, you need to assassinate Tarleton." Altaïr explained.

"The children are more important to me at the moment." Connor spoke, putting innocent lives over his duties.

"We understand, but whatever happens, you need to get that Apple." Ezio said, switching his gazes from Connor to Spyro, and back to Connor.

Connor nodded in understanding.

"Oh! We also have something for each of you!" Ezio nearly yelled.

Altaïr walked up to Connor and handed him a light purple crystal.

"This is a convexity crystal. You hold it up to your tomahawk to have it absorb its power for a certain amount of time, but it can only be used once. Spyro can explain to you what convexity is later." Altaïr told Connor, who nodded in response.

Ezio walked up to Spyro and attached two leather bracers to his front legs.

"These are the same hidden blades I used when I was alive. Unfortunately, I had to get rid of some of the good stuff in order to get it to fit you, but you still have some good things. You not only have two hidden blades, but the left bracer also has a hidden gun!" Ezio said with pride.

"Thank you, but how do I use it?" Spyro asked as he looked at the hidden blades.

"Just flex your paws outwards to release the blades. To use the gun, slowly flex your left paw and clench you claws together when you feel you're ready to fire." Ezio explained.

"Thank you so much." Spyro said, truly honored to be allowed to use such ancient and symbolic weapons.

Spyro stood on his hind legs, and quickly flexed his paws. The blades shot out of the bracers.

"Wow." Spyro whispered, the blades reflecting off his eyes.

'Tomahawks are better.' Connor thought, looking at his own weapon as he pocketing the convexity crystal.

"We should probably let him practice with the gun before he accidently fires it." Altaïr recommend to Ignitus.

The blue dragon nodded and led Spyro and the assassins into what looked like an archery range. A target dummy popped up a few yards in front of Spyro.

"Okay so the trick is to…" Ezio started.

"Maybe we should have Ratohnhaké:ton teach him. He does have much more experience with firearms than you do." Altaïr interrupted.

"You're just tired of hearing my voice aren't you!" Ezio whined.

"Yes." Altaïr said emotionlessly with his hands rested on his hips.

Ezio folded his arms with a pout.

"You guys still got nothing on me." Ezio mumbled.

'He's like a human version of Sparx.' Spyro thought with a smile.

"You can't even climb a tree." Altaïr reminded the Italian.

"Neither can you!" Ezio defended.

Connor shook his head, sheathed his tomahawk, and walked up to Spyro.

"Stand on your hind legs." Connor instructed.

Spyro obeyed as Connor helped him stand up straight. The native then helped Spyro aim at the target dummy and kept him steady.

"Now gently flex your paw towards us." Connor said, which Spyro did.

As he did this, they heard a clicking noise that sounded like a rifle or pistol being prepared to fire.

"Now take a deep breath, and as you're releasing your breath, clench your paw into a fist." the assassin continued.

Spyro took in a lungful of air. As he was slowly releasing his breath, he clenched his claws together.

**BOOM!**

The lead ball struck the dummy in the center of the chest.

"Good job Spyro, that's a kill." Connor praised as he released Spyro.

"Thanks Connor! You too Ezio!" Spyro thanked gratefully as he went back to all fours.

"Ha! Now we just need to get you a robe and we can call you Spyro the Assassin!" Ezio joked with a big smile.

"That's not far from the truth. Just cut two holes for the horns and you're all set" Connor agreed.

"He's going to make a great father." Ignitus whispered to Altaïr as they watched the tribal.

"Yes he will." Altaïr agreed with a smile.

"Hey Ezio?" Spyro said, looking at the Italian.

"Hmm" Ezio hummed as he turned his gazed to the purple dragon.

"Why do you have fur on your lower face? Connor doesn't have fur there." the dragon asked, causing Ezio to laugh.

"This isn't fur, it's called a beard. Connor and Altaïr don't have one because they aren't man enough!" Ezio gloated.

"You're old." Connor said without emotion.

"Whatever happened to 'respect your elders?'" Ezio questioned the American assassin.

"You're not blood." Connor said simply.

"Not yet." Ezio thought aloud, thinking of Desmond.

Connor took an involuntary step back and looked at Altaïr and Ignitus.

"Is there more for us to discuss?" Connor questioned.

"No, in fact our time is up." Altaïr answered as the room began to glow brightly. Connor and Spyro shielded there eyes from the bright light.

"Good luck Ratohnhaké:ton." Altaïr told Connor.

"Keep an eye on Spyro; protect him and his friends." Ezio instructed.

"Goodbye. May the ancestors be with you." Ignitus told the purple dragon.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Altaïr and Ezio said in unison.

Spyro and Connor's world went to black.

In the middle of the Serpent Sea

Spyro woke up with a smile.

"That was a nice dream." he mumbled, but felt extra weight on his two front legs.

He lifted them up to see Ezio's hidden blades still clamped on his wrists.

"That wasn't a dream." he mumbled with wide eyes.

"What wasn't a dream?" Aura asked as she stretched in her pillow.

"The Chronicler contacted me and Connor last night." Spyro explained awkwardly.

"What! No way!" Movendi said in disbelief as he raised his head from his pillow.

"We also met two assassins from Connor's world who acted like chroniclers to the assassins." Spyro continued.

"Who were they?" asked Aura.

"They had very complicated names, even more complicated than Connor's native name. I can only remember their first names. One was called Altaïr and the other was Ezio. I swear Ezio was a human version of Sparx." Spyro told his two friends.

"Wow that's amazing." Movendi said.

"Ezio, gave me his two hidden blades." the purple dragon added as he held up the leather bracers.

"Do they work?" Aura questioned as she stood up.

Spyro grinned and quickly flexed his paws. The two blades shot out of the bracers in all their glory.

"Cooool." Movendi said with wide eyes.

"Wow." Aura whispered.

"The left one can also shoot lead pellets like Connor's pistols." Spyro finished as he sheathed the ancient blades.

"Well Mr. Assassin, what should we do now?" asked Movendi with a goofy grin.

Before the purple dragon could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"The captain wants to see yer!" the pirate yelled from the other end.

"We better go see Connor." Aura said as she walked towards the door.

The two boys nodded and they all walked to the crew deck, having a good idea what Connor wished to talk about.

* * *

**I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I've been wanting to write this chapter since I first started writing this fic and i hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as i did.**

**Native Pride!**


	13. Horrors of the Manifest Destiny

**Historical Fact: The manifest destiny was the belief that Americans were destined to control the continent from the east to west coast. As the Americans were moving west, many tribes were forced out of their homes and had to go to either an Indian Reservation with unfertile soil or the "Indian Territory" now known as Oklahoma. Thousands of innocent lives were lost because of the manifest destiny.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Horrors of the Manifest Destiny

The three dragons walked up to the crew deck and saw Connor, Scratch, and Sniff near the back of the ship near the steering wheel. They jogged to their location.

'Has his skin gotten even darker?' Movendi thought puzzled, not knowing that most humans tan when in the sun.

Connor quickly spotted the trio approaching him. Soon they came to a full stop in front of him.

"Scratch, Sniff, watch the crew." the tribal assassin ordered.

The parrots nodded and flew to the pirate steering the ship.

"Follow me." Connor instructed.

He led them to the captain's quarters and closed the door behind them.

"So what's up Ratohnp… crap." Movendi tried to ask.

"Did you tell them?" Connor asked Spyro, who nodded.

"Well I'm assuming you all want to learn more about the Brotherhood of Assassin's." Connor stated as he took a seat in his chair.

"Actually I'd rather learn more about your people to be honest." Aura said as she and the others sat on the sofa.

"Yeah you already explained your brotherhood; I want to know more about your tribe too!" Movendi said with excitement.

"Same here." Spyro said with a grin.

"*sigh* Alright, but I warn you, it's not exactly the happiest topic." Connor warned.

The dragons nodded in understanding. Connor took off his tricorn hat and placed it on his nightstand.

"I'll start when the English Colonists first came to our land." Connor began.

"In the year 1620, the English white people arrived by boat to openly practice their religion. Many tribes allowed them land and even helped them grow crops and hunt. Starting in the year 1675, the Wampanoag leader, Metacom, waged war against the outsiders because the white people were taking too much of their land. The English encouraged my ancestors to attack the Wampanoag, which we did unfortunately." Connor lowered his head.

"Soon, more English came to our land and started to build colonies, thirteen to be exact. In the year 1754, the Seven Years' War broke out. The French and English were at war because of the dispute over land… our land." Connor clenched his fists in anger.

"My tribe decided to side with the English because they are more familiar to us and they gave us false promises and lies." Connor is just barely keeping his anger in check.

"When the American Revolution began four years ago, our people attacked the colonists because of the… unsettling battles occurring near the valley and there intrusion of the treaties they proposed in the first place. As a result, the colonists destroyed many of our villages and slaughtered our people… including my entire family." Connor's anger is replaced with deep sadness.

Connor sat there with his head down, breathing heavily. He has his eyes and fists clenched tight with anger and sorrow, knowing that he'll never see his family and friends ever again; all because of the greed and corruption of the hostile outsiders.

Spyro just sits there with his head bowed in respect, Morendi's eyes are wide open with shock, and Aura is quietly crying.

The three children stand up and walk over to Connor and they all give him a group hug, which he slowly returned.

"It's all right, we're here for you." Aura says soothingly.

After an untold amount of time, the dragons release the Mohawk. He grabs his hat, puts it on, and stands up.

"Thank you… I… really needed that." Connor said gratefully, which caused the children to give light smiles.

Actually Connor… I never told you about my past." Aura said quietly.

Everyone took a seat once again and listened to what Aura had to say.

"Well… when I was just a hatchling, soon after my birth, my father was killed by a group of apes. My mother blamed me for his death and she would… *sniff* she would hurt me. She would beat me whenever I did something wrong or childish. I ran away two years ago and came to Warfang to get away from her. I was…. am… more scared of her than I am of the apes. I know my life isn't that tragic compared to yours, but it's still hurtful memories." Aura said with tears in her eyes.

Spyro and Movendi rested their paws on her shoulders.

The group of four walked out of Connor's quarters, onto the crew deck.

"I'm sorry to hear that… truly." Connor said as he stood up and walked up to his bag.

He searched through the bag and pulled out one of his many eagle feathers; a white one with a dark gray tip. He also took out a leather strip.

Connor walked up to Aura and tied the feather to her right horn using the leather strip. The feather is pointing straight backwards.

"It's not much, but feathers usually give me comfort." Connor said after the feather was securely attached to the horn.

Aura didn't say anything, instead she gave Connor a thankful hug.

"Thank you." she whispered.

After Aura released Connor, the four friends got up and left for the crew deck.

At the Tower

"How could they do something so horrible?" Caligo said in disbelief and shock.

Terence has spent the last hour explaining what the English colonists have done to the indigenous people.

"Greed; they wanted more land and they took it by force… bloody bastards." the redcoat explained.

"But why be so cruel about it? They're people too!" Voltia asked heatedly.

"I really don't know. I never took part in all that and I still feel guilty about it." Terence responded truthfully.

None of the apes have even bothered the dragons and redcoat except to deliver food. This allowed them to get to know each other and there worlds better.

There is an awkward silence, no one knowing what to say next.

"Have you ever considered being an assassin?" Spes asked randomly.

"Me? An assassin? No I don't think I could do all that freerunning and killing. I'm planning on buying a nice little farm in Virginia when I retire. Can't stand the damn cold up North." answered Terence.

"I wonder if a dragon can become an assassin." Cynder thought aloud.

"What, you want to be like Connor?" Voltia grinned playfully. "Or do you want Spyro to be an assassin?"

"Spyro? That'll be the day." Cynder laughed.

"Ha ha! A dragon with hidden blades! I'd love to see that!" Terence joined in on the laughter.

In Warfang

The city is in a state of repair. The east side took the most punishment and required the most attention.

The Guardians are looking at the forest outside the city, thinking about their pupils and Native ally.

"I hope they are okay." Flamma said worryingly.

"Don't worry, I have the highest confidence that Connor will and can protect the children!" Volteer said with confidence.

"But what about Cynder, Caligo, and your niece? They are all alone out there!" Flamma yelled, nearly in tears.

"I'm sure they are alright as well, Connor said that they wanted them alive." Terrador comforted.

"And besides, Connor and the others are going to rescue them! I have a feeling that Connor is more than just a simple assassin." Volteer said quickly.

"You have a lot of faith in one man. Why is that?" Cyril questioned with a risen eyebrow.

"Gut feeling." Volteer admitted.

"Whatever happened to Sparx?" Cyril asked.

"I think he left to see his parents. It was a nightmare convincing him not to follow Spyro and the others." Terrador explained.

Just then, a lone ape ran up to the city gates, wearing a heavy backpack with a white rage sticking out of it.

"A messenger." Terrador grumbled.

The Guardians flew down towards the ape.

"What is your business here. Speak quickly!" Terrador ordered.

"I have *gasp* a message for you from *huff* Lord Malum and Sir Tarleton." The ape panted as he took out a small scroll and held it out to the Earth Guardian, who snatched it away.

"Now get out of our territory!" Terrador boomed.

The small ape squeaked in fear and ran in the direction it came from.

"What does it say?" Cyril questioned.

Terrador cleared his throat and began reading aloud.

_To the Elemental Guardians of Warfang,_

_As you are most likely aware, we are in the possession of three of your pupils. If you wish for their safe return, then surrender the assassin known as Connor Kenway to us. I can personally assure you that the children will not be harmed if our demands are met. If you refuse our generous offer however, then the children will be hung and your city will be besieged. As of now, you have three days to meet our demands._

_Sincerely,_

_Banastre Tarleton_

There was a short pause as the Guardians pondered this.

"Well I guess Connor had the right idea." Cyril said dumbly.

"How long will it take Connor and the children to reach Concurrent Skies?" Flamma asked.

"Well it's impossible to walk there, due to the Serpent Sea. By flight it would take about a day, but Connor is incapable of flight. They could also go by boat, which is a three day journey." Volteer sped.

"And they left three days ago." Terrador concluded.

"So they are ahead of time. That's a relief." Flamma said with a relaxed sigh.

"I wonder what Connor is planning to do exactly. I mean, he can't take on a whole army. Can he?" Cyril questioned.

"No. Connor is a highly trained assassin, or at least, I'm assuming he was trained. He will most likely rely on stealth and only fight if he's discover or if he needs to silence a witness. It's also possible he might try to assassinate Tarleton and Malum, but that's a stretch and unlikely." Terrador theorized.

"I wonder if he will instruct the children in the ways of stealth while they are there." Volteer thought aloud.

"Possibly." Terrador said.

They all stood there in silence for a short while, thinking about the assassin's capabilities.

"We should probably see how the repairs are fairing." Cyril recommended.

The other Guardians nodded and flew back into the city of Warfang.

Near the shores of Concurrent Skies

As soon as Connor, Spyro, Movendi, and Aura walked onto the deck, they heard a pirate on the crow's nest yelling.

"Land ho!"

Connor and the dragons rushed to the front of the ship and there was in fact a beach in the distance.

"Get the ship as close as you can and prepare one of the lifeboats for our deparcher." Connor ordered the parrots.

"Are we to wait for you by the shores?" Scratch asked.

"No. You are to leave immediately after we depart. Our deal has been met." the assassin instructed.

"Aye aye captain!" The parrots shouted, then flew to inform the crew.

"Wait here." Connor told the children as he walked back into his cabin.

A few minutes later, he came out donning his Colonial/Native American assassin's robes.

"Are you ready to go?" Connor asked as he walked up to the dragons.

"Yep I'm ready." Aura said quickly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Spyro said with a nod.

"Yeah let's kick ape butt!" Movendi yelled childishly.

The assassin nodded and walked up the life boat and the parrots.

"It is ready for your use." Sniff said.

Connor and the dragons got into the life raft and two pirates slowly lowered it into the sea.

"It was an honor serving under you Captain Kenway!" Scratch called.

"And it was fun annoying you, Spyro!" Sniff yelled with a laugh.

Once the boat reached the water, Connor took the two oars and started to paddle towards the shore as the pirates started to set sail back to the tavern.

"I'm almost gonna miss them." Aura said, but didn't sound very convincing.

"At least they were cooperative, most brutes like that don't listen to non-pirates." Movendi added.

The four friends are starting to realize that the wind is picking up and the skies are getting darker with clouds.

"It's always like this here." Spyro told them before they could ask questions.

"Did Cynder really live here? She seems like a happy sunny beach kind of dragon, not exactly a rainy mountain island." Movendi asked Spyro as it started raining.

"Well it wasn't exactly her choice. She was being controlled by the Dark Master." Spyro reminded.

"Did this Dark Master use an Apple of Eden?" Connor couldn't help, but question.

"No, he used dark magic to corrupt her when she was a baby." Spyro said glumly.

"Wish I could've killed him." Connor whispered to himself.

"Oh Connor, do you still want to know what Convexity is?" Spyro asked, remembering Connor's crystal.

Connor nodded.

"Convexity is a unique element that manifests into purple energy blasts. It is the most powerful breath that can be used by dragons, but it's also the most evil and corruptive. As far as I can tell, only me, Cynder, and you can use convexity. The Dark Master could also use convexity, but he's dead now." Spyro explained

At this point, they reached the shore and they got out of the now flooding boat.

"So where do we go now?" asked Aura.

"I don't know; I got here by flying." Spyro admitted.

"Is that the tower?" Movendi asked as he pointed to a bunch of creepy towers on top of the mountain.

"Yes." the purple dragon said with slight embarrassment.

"How do we get up there? Connor can't fly like us." asked Aura.

"You three can fly up as long as you stay close to the mountain side. I'll climb." Connor said as he already started to climb.

The dragons nodded and slowly flew up to the mountains ledge and waited for Connor.

They didn't have to wait long, for Connor made it to the top in less than five minutes.

"How did you learn to climb like that?" Aura asked amazed.

"Lots of practice." Connor shrugged.

"Now we just need to get inside." Spyro said.

The group of four sat down in a small cave to contemplate their next course of action and get out of the rain.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done. We are nearing the end of this story and everything is coming together. Stay alert for the next chapter.**

**Native Pride!**


	14. Search and Rescue

**Historical Fact: In the year 1763, a large group of Colonists attacked a settlement of Native Americans in present day Pennsylvania. The natives were killed because they were suspected of aiding hostile tribes in the west. When Benjamin Franklin found out about this incident, he was outraged and wrote how there punishment was unjust and they deserved a fair trial. He wrote, "ought he not to have been fairly tried?" Benjamin Franklin greatly respected the native tribes, despite their legions. **

* * *

Chapter 14: Search and Rescue

The Guardians are standing around the Pool of Visions in the Temple.

"So why did you call us here?" Flamma asked Terrador.

"I was hoping we could use the Pool of Visions to see into Connor's world or maybe his past." the Earth Guardian answered.

"Do you really think the pool will let us see into the human realm?" Volteer asked excitedly.

"I highly doubt it. The pool can only be used by certain dragons under certain circumstances." Cyril said.

"It's worth a try." Flamma shrugged.

Before they could continue, they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Flamma called out.

The door opened and in walked Blacklight.

"I heard that there was an ape messenger earlier. Is everything alright?" the alchemy teacher asked concerned.

"We believe so. Apparently Connor had the correct idea; leaving to rescue the children." Terrador answered.

"Well that's some good news at least. What are you all doing in here anyway?" Blacklight asked as he walked up to the Pool of Visions.

"We are attempting to see into Connor's world!" Volteer answered quickly.

"Mind if I join you? I finished my classes for the day." asked Blacklight.

"I see no harm in it." Answered Terrador.

The five dragons looked into the pool. After a short pause, they began to see the water shaping itself into an image.

"I think I see something!" Flamma said astonished.

"Me too, sweety." Cyril said.

They all focused on the scene taking place.

In the vision

There is a battle taking place. The fields are brownish yellow and the trees are healthy. The British army is winning against the Continental Army. The Colonists are retreating due to heavy losses. One of the British officers is looking through a monoscope.

Over the sound of the gun and cannon fire is the sound of a bald eagle singing its song.

The silhouette of a white robed figure can be seen moving silently through the trees.

As the retreated Colonials were discussing what to do next, the assassin was walking up to the battle as if nothing was wrong.

"Hold you!" one of the soldiers called, trying to stop the assassin with a raised hand.

The robed man swatted the hand away and walked up to an officer's horse.

The assassin mounted the horse and rode straight into the battlefield.

All the Colonists stopped what they were doing to watch the white robed man.

"Make ready!" one the British officers called.

"Aim!" the white robed many continued riding towards the opposing army.

"Fire!"

All the redcoat soldiers in the first row fired at once.

The horse squalled in pain and fell over, dead.

The assassin leapt off the horse and continued by foot.

"Fire!"

The soldiers in the second row fired, however the assassin took cover just in time. The white robed man leapt out of his cover and sprinted towards the English army.

Before the officer could order his men to fire, the assassin jumped onto one of the soldiers and knocked said soldier to the ground. The assassin rushed toward a soldier who was about to shoot him and raised his rifle into the air.

The assassin smashed the soldiers face in with the butt of the rifle and swung it at the soldier behind him like a club, firing the rifle at the same time.

All the Colonists were watching the assassin now.

The assassin dropped the now broken rifle and grabbed the rifle of a soldier who decided to charge at him. The white robed man twisted the new rifle out of the soldier's grip and stabbed him in the chest with the bayonet.

Another soldier tried to stab him with a bayoneted rifle, but the assassin dropped the rifle and threw the soldier to the ground with little effort.

One of the Colonists hand a Continental general a monoscope, who watched the assassin more closely.

The white robed man unsheathed his tomahawk and chopped the closest soldier in the stomach, twirled around, and chopped another soldier's neck open. He chopped open another soldier's stomach, deflected another's bayonet, and chopped the offender's side.

The Continentals, inspired by the assassin, rejoined the battle. This distracted the rest of the British army from the white robed tribal.

The British officer stared at the assassin with disgust as the assassin stared straight back.

"On him!" the officer shouted angrily, waving his sword for reference.

The assassin equipped his bow and leapt into the air. He shot and arrow at the officer, hitting his upper right chest. The officer fell off his horse onto his back.

As the assassin calmly walked up the downed officer, the English tried to fire his empty pistol at him.

The assassin brushed the officer's coat aside using his tomahawk, revealing a Templar cross.

The white robed man raised his tomahawk over his head and brought it down on the Templar.

**CRUNCH!**

George Washington looked away from his monoscope and looked up at the sky proudly, watching a bald eagle fly over the battlefield. The eagle sung it's song.

Back with the dragons

No one knew what to say after the vision. They are all letting the events they witnessed sink in.

"Wow…" Flamma said finally.

"Connor… is a badass." Blacklight said amazed.

"Never in all my years have a seen someone charge straight into an enemy army all by himself." Terrador said, also amazed.

"I'm never doubting his combat capabilities ever again." Cyril claimed with wide eyes.

"…" for once, Volteer was speechless.

The five dragons stood there in silence for a long time, regaining hope with every passing second.

With Connor and the others

The group of four have been sitting in the cave, trying to think of a plan for a few minutes now.

"Are you sure there is nothing climbable on the towers?" Connor questioned.

"I'm sure. We'll have to go from room to room until we can make it to the prison." Spyro replied.

"And where is the prison?" Aura asked.

"…I don't know." Spyro admitted.

"This is a waste of time, we can't just take them all on at once!" as Movendi was yelling, his foot stepped on a pressure plat.

A hidden passage slowly revealed itself. The tunnel is also leading towards the towers' general direction.

"Good job, Movendi!" Spyro praised.

Movendi puffed out his chest in pride, but tripped on a rock as he began walking in the tunnel.

"Ouch! Uh… I meant to do that." he lied poorly.

The others rolled their eyes and continued their trek into the dark tunnel.

"It's dark in here. Does anyone have a light?" Aura asked.

Connor spotted an unlit torch and began to light it with his flint. The sparks easily lit the torch, which Connor took possession of.

"Thanks." Aura said to Connor, who simply nodded.

For five minutes, they wordlessly walked through the empty tunnel.

"Is that a door ahead of us?" Movendi asked suddenly.

Upon closer inspection, they learned that it was in fact a door.

Spyro tried opening it, but the knob wouldn't budge.

"Locked." he announced.

"Hold this please." Connor said as he handed the torch to Movendi, who held it with his mouth.

The assassin took out his tomahawk and repeatedly chopped at the doorknob.

After three or four swings, the knob fell off with a clang. Connor released his hidden blade and held it like a dagger. He quickly kicked the door open.

"What the bloody hell was that!" cried a voice with a British accent.

Connor hid behind the doorframe and used it as cover. Taking the hint, the others did as well.

Within moment, the redcoat ran inside the tunnel, only for Connor to grab him, drag him behind cover, and slit his throat.

The assassin decided to peek out of cover, noticing that they are in an empty hallway.

"Clear." he informed the dragons.

They all walked out of the tunnel and Aura shut the door.

"Alright then. So where to now?" Movendi asked.

"How about that hall that says 'prison ahead?'" Spyro said, pointing to a hall with said sign.

"That's convenient." Aura blurted out.

"You should really keep your voices down. We are in enemy territory." Connor scolded quietly.

"Says the one who kicked the door down." Movendi muttered, receiving a glare from the assassin.

The dragons nodded as they wordlessly followed Connor into the hallway.

When they reached the end, they saw another door. Movendi opened it with no trouble thankfully. The door leads into a downward staircase.

The assassin slowly leads the group down the stairs, until they reach a metal door.

With a pistol in his right hand and his hidden blade in his left, Connor slowly opened the door.

He sees a seemingly empty hall with a bend at the end.

The assassin wordlessly walks with a slight hunch to the turn.

Connor took cover, which the dragons followed. The assassin could here breathing in the next hall.

"Stay behind me." Connor mouthed to the children without uttering a sound.

The dragons nodded in understanding and prepared to jump out into the hall behind the assassin.

After a moment, Connor leapt out into the open, with the dragons behind him, and aimed at the redcoat a few feet away.

"Oh hell no, I'm not fighting you!" the redcoat shouted as he threw his rifle to the ground and raised his hands in the form of surrender.

"Spyro, Aura, Movendi, Connor, is that you?" Cynder called out.

"Cynder? Yeah we're here!" Spyro replied.

"Wait! Don't shoot him; he's not like the others!" Voltia informed them.

After a short pause, Connor slowly lowered his flintlock pistol, but still kept it in hand.

Terence lowered his arms and unlocked the kidnapped dragons' cell.

Voltia was the first one out and ran towards Connor, tackled him in a hug, and licked his face repeatedly. Next was Cynder, who repeated Voltia's actions, but towards Spyro. Caligo ran out next and he just hugged Aura and Movendi gratefully. Spes calmly walked out and stood next to Terence.

"Cynder stop! Not in front of everybody!" Spyro begged with embarrassment.

Cynder's face went red and got off her boyfriend with a sheepish grin.

"Please get off." Connor said, trying desperately not to giggle.

"No!" Voltia said stubbornly as she continued to lick Connor's face.

"Why does he get all the ladies?" Movendi asked with a sad frown, causing Aura to smack the back of his head with her tail.

"Ouch! That was rude!" he nearly shouted.

Aura just stood there with an innocent smile.

After a few minutes, Voltia finally released Connor, who calmly stood up as if nothing ever happened.

"So who are you two?" Aura asked, eying Spes and Terence.

"This is Spes. He was the guard who disappeared about a week ago." Cynder introduced.

"Hi." Spes greeted weakly.

"And this is Terence, he's been our jailer since we got here, but he's also really nice and… not an ass." Voltia introduced.

"Ello." Terence greeted with a small wave.

"Um Spyro… what are those?" Cynder asked as she looked at the leather bracers attached to his wrists.

"They are hidden blades." Spyro said with pride as he activated the blades while standing on his hind legs. The blades obediently shot out of Ezio's bracers.

"I knew he'd become an assassin." Caligo whispered happily.

"How did you get those?" Cynder asked curiously.

"Well while me and Connor were sleeping, we were contacted by the Chronicler, who is now Ignitus. Two assassins from Connor's world were there as well. One of them, called Ezio, gave me his hidden blades. The left one even has a gun!" Spyro said happily.

"Um… I think we ought to get out of here before the guards come to deliver their daily food deliveries." Terence said, picking up his musket.

"Where are Tarleton and Malum?" Connor asked seriously.

They are probably in the war room right now." Terence answered.

"I want the rest of you to leave while I take care of them." Connor instructed as he replaced his pistol for the tomahawk.

"No way, I'm not leaving you when we got this far. I'm coming with you." Spyro said stubbornly.

"Me too." Cynder announced.

"Me three." Voltia said.

"You're not gonna stop me from helping you!" Movendi challenged.

"No one get's left behind!" Aura cheered.

"I'll help any way I can." Caligo said bravely.

"I'm itching for some payback!" Spes growled.

"I'm gonna teach those fuckwits not to be greedy over land!" Terence said, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

Connor doesn't know if he should be angry or happy at their stubbornness, so he chose happy.

"Just let me deliver the killing blow to Tarleton." the assassin told the group.

They nodded and followed Connor out the door and climbed the staircase.

"Can you lead us to the war room?" Spyro asked.

"Sure thing mate!" Terence said as he took the lead.

Terrence led the group up the stairs and into the hall.

After a few turns, they stepped outside on a sky bridge. The bridge leads to the biggest tower, Cynder's old tower.

"I don't like this place." Cynder said nervously, staying close to Spyro.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long." Spyro comforted as he draped his wing over her back.

She nodded and they continued across the bridge.

Soon, they entered the tower and continued walking.

"Hold it. There is an ape ahead. I'll just…"

Before Terence could finish, Connor equipped his bow and an arrow, and quickly shot an arrow in the ape's neck. The ape fell dead after a short gurgling fit.

"…distract it." the redcoat finished stupidly.

He continued to lead them after Connor slung his bow over his back and hid the body in a convenient hay pile.

They took a right turn, but saw another ape facing the opposite direction.

Connor looked at Spyro and motioned towards his new hidden blades, then the ape.

Spyro nodded and silently crept behind the ape. He unsheathed the blades and stabbed the ape in back with both blades, piercing a lung and its heart.

The ape fell dead and Spyro dragged it into an empty cabinet.

The others quietly walked up to the dragon. Connor gave an approving nod and a pat on the back. Terence continued to lead them to the two Templars.

They walked up to some stairs to come face to face with three apes.

Spyro used his hidden blades to stab two of them in the neck, silently ending their lives. The other was stabbed in the neck by Voltia.

"I can play assassin to." Voltia joked quietly.

Spyro, Voltia, and Connor rested the bodies on a nearby bench, making them look like they're sleeping.

After that was done, Terrence lead them to the end of the hall.

Finally they reached a large elevator.

"I recognize this elevator. It leads to the top of the tower." Spyro recalled.

"Yeah the war room is at the top of the tower." Terence confirmed.

As soon as everyone entered the large elevator, it slowly started to rise to the tower roof.

"So… you're Connor Kenway huh?" Terence asked nervously.

Connor simply nodded as he reloaded his pistols for the upcoming battle.

"I just want to say that… *sigh* I'm sorry for what my people did to you." the redcoat said.

Connor didn't respond, but Terence saw a small smile form under the white hood.

"So what were these assassins like, Spyro?" Cynder asked curiously.

"Well Altaïr was very calm. He was kind of like a mixture between the Guardians and Connor. Ezio was… kinda like a human version of Sparx." he replied honestly.

"Did they look like Connor?" Voltia asked.

"Sort of. They both had lighter skin than Connor and they didn't wear any blue. Altaïr was wearing an actual robe with a belt full of knives. He was also missing a finger. Ezio was wearing some fancy white and red clothes with a black cape over his left arm. He also had fur… I mean a beard." Spyro explained.

"I told you his name is Ezio." Terrence said to Voltia, Cynder, Caligo, and Spes.

"Oh before I forget, Ignitus is the new Chronicler!" Spyro added happily.

"Really? That's fantastic!" Cynder nearly shouted with excitement.

"Um… guys… we're here." Spes told everybody.

They were in fact on the roof. They all walked out, only to be greeted by Malum and Tarleton themselves.

"So much for getting the jump on them." Terrence said as he readied his musket.

Malum gave them a dark grin.

"Hello whelps."

* * *

**The next chapter will feature the final battle. We are so close to the end now. The vision at the beginning of the chapter was inspired by one of the Assassin's Creed III trailers.**

**Native Pride!**


	15. Liberty and Death!

**Historical Fact: Sir Banastre Tarleton was a real British soldier in the American Revolution. He became a focal point of propaganda during the war and he really was member of the British cavalry. He is well known for firing upon surrendering Continental Army troops during the Battle of Waxhaws. He was nicknamed "The Butcher" during the war for his brutal methods.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Liberty and Death!

Everyone who exited the elevator immediately adopted a combat stance.

"Choose your opponents Malum; just leave the savage to me." Tarleton said as he unsheathed his sword.

Malum just nodded and unsheathed two cleaver shaped swords. The ape leapt to the other side of the roof and stepped forward threateningly.

"This is gonna be fun." Malum grinned.

"Split into groups of two and attack." Connor ordered calmly.

They quickly split into two groups and turned to face at the Templars, ready to fight to the death.

Movendi, Aura, Caligo, Spes, and Terence vs Malum

"Show me what you got whelps!" the ape leader roared as he charged the group of five.

The four dragons and human leapt out of the way just as Malum landed where they used to be.

"Me and Spes will attack him from a distance, Aura and Movendi will fight him head on, and Caligo will flank him." Terence instructed quickly.

The dragons nodded and took their positions.

Movendi ran up to Malum and used his earth element to cover himself in rock, making him a large bowling ball like force.

Malum easily jumped over him, only to be blown off his feat by Aura's wind element.

Spes shot three ice spikes at the fallen ape, hitting him in the left arm, upper stomach, and right thigh.

Caligo came in to breathe shadow fire at Malum's back, but the ape quickly jumped up and held the young dragon in the air, dropping his left sword in the process.

Before the ape could snap his neck, Terence shot him in the chest with a loud boom.

Malum roared in pain and dropped Caligo. The young dragon was caught by Aura, who used her wind breathe to fly quickly to his position.

Movendi ran up to Malum and kicked away his other sword and slashed the ape's face with his talons.

With a growl of frustration, the ape leader punched the dragon away and leapt to his feet.

"I will not be stopped by a bunch of children!" he roared angrily.

Just then, the blade of a bayonet pierced through Malum's lower chest, just missing his heart.

"How 'bout a trained soldier?" Terence mocked as he pulled his rifle out of the severely injured ape.

Malum shouted and clenched his fists in pain as the blade was pulled out. He slowly turned around to see the redcoat smash the butt of his rifle in his face.

Malum fell to the ground with a loud thud. Terence, Movendi, Aura, Spes, and Caligo surrounded the fallen Templar.

"Ju…*cough* …just f… *wheeze* …finish it!" Malum growled angrily.

Terence nodded and stabbed him right between the eyes. Within seconds, the life flooded from Malum's eyes and he was dead.

Connor, Voltia, Spyro, and Cynder vs Tarleton

Tarleton calmly walked forward.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me? I am more skilled and civilized than you." the Templar asked the group, but kept his eyes on Connor.

Connor ran forward and attempted to chop at the Templar's neck, but he deflected the swing with his sword.

"I'm a better fighter than you might think." Tarleton sneered.

The Templar noticed Voltia shooting lightning bolts and Cynder spitting poison globs at him. He jumped away from Connor and just barely avoided the lethal attacks.

When the Templar landed, Spyro jumped on his back and stabbed him with both his hidden blades.

Tarleton grunted in pain, but managed to grab Spyro's left horn and throw him over his back.

Spyro landed with a grunt and Tarleton aimed at the dragon's head with his now unsheathed flintlock pistol.

Before he could squeeze the trigger however, Cynder dove into his shadow and leapt out right in front of him. She used the shadows to strengthen her claws as she slashed him repeatedly.

After receiving some punishment, he leapt to the side to try to put some distance between him and his opponents.

Voltia charged towards Tarleton and whipped his legs with her electrically charged tail blade.

The Templar yelped and fell to his knees while convulsing slightly. Once his spasms stopped, he stood up again. He noticed his opponents have him surrounded.

He also noticed that the other group was just finishing off Malum.

While slouched, he aimed his pistol at Terence with the intent to kill, but was shocked when the gun was knocked out of his grip by an electric blast from Voltia.

The Templar growled and stood up straight.

"I refuse to be bested by a bunch of brats, a traitor, and a damned savage!" Tarleton declared while waving his sword angrily.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Apple of Eden and held it up in the air. The ancient artifact began to glow bright gold.

Within moments, Tarleton was surrounded by a golden aura of light. Nine copies of Tarleton stepped out of the light, each in a battle stance.

"What is this?" Movendi screamed.

"It's an illusion. Kill all of them until the real Tarleton is dead." Connor answered calmly; twirling his tomahawk in preparation.

Without hesitation, Spyro jumped on one of the clones and stabbed its neck with both blades. It fell dead with a loud thump.

Spes shot another in the forehead with a well aimed ice spike as Terence shot a charging one in the chest.

Movendi used his boulder attack to smash into the fourth clone as Aura gave him speed with her wind element.

Cynder used her banshee screech to stun a charging clone, and then Voltia powered her claws with electricity. She slashed the clone in the chest and throat until it fell, dead.

Connor sprinted towards the clone in the middle and slashed its arm with the hidden blade.

The remaining clones disappeared as the real Tarleton fell to the ground before Connor. The dragons and two humans surrounded Tarleton.

The Templar held the Piece of Eden over his head and the golden light surrounded the dragons and humans; trapping them in place.

"What the…!" Movendi shouted in panic

Tarleton slowly stood up and faced the frozen group.

"Did you honestly think you could stop me? I have power beyond your imagination. These Apples have been the main tool for leaders since before time has been recorded! It has started the Trojan War, stopped the Holy Crusades, and helped build some of the world's most feared weapons by Da'Vinci! All that power in the palm of my hand!" shouted Tarleton.

"You just wish to control the world for your own greed. You're brainwashing people. You brainwashed the apes." Connor said angrily.

"In the name of peace!" Tarleton roared.

"As long as people have freewill, there will never be peace! I'm trying to save our worlds, not destroy them!" the Templar tried to reason.

"It's okay to want peace, but what you're doing is wrong." Spyro fired back.

"Do you call murdering entire civilizations peace?" Terence added.

"I shouldn't have expected you to understand." Tarleton said, pointing his sword at the group.

"If you can control people's minds, then how come we aren't being controlled?" Voltia asked, honestly curious.

"I don't know. Maybe you all have some natural resistance against the Apple's manipulative powers. I guess I'll just have to kill you all in order to ensure peace… and I'll start with you two!" the Templar yelled.

The gold light disappeared from Connor and Spyro in a blink of an eye.

"I will kill you two and have your friends watch!" Tarleton roared as he ran towards them with his sword raised.

Spyro jumped out of the way, but Connor simply deflected the attack with his tomahawk.

Tarleton jumped out of reach as Connor attempted to slash his stomach open with his dagger like hidden blade.

"Use the hidden gun." Spyro heard a faint Italian voice say in his mind.

"Remember what Ratohnhaké:ton taught you." Altaïr's faint voice added.

Spyro nodded and his facial features formed a look of pure determination.

As the assassin and templar were deflecting and giving blow after blow, Spyro stood up on his hind legs, raised his left front leg, and held it in place with his right.

"What is Spyro doing?" Cynder whispered to Voltia.

"I have no idea." Voltia whispered back.

Spyro aimed directly at Tarleton and slowly flexed his paw backwards, hearing the gun slicking in place, ready to fire.

Connor deflected an overhead blow with his tomahawk, showing signs of tiredness.

The purple dragon took a deep breath and squinted his left eye and shut his right. He took in a lungful of air.

'Please have this work.' he thought desperately.

He calmly released his breath and clenched his paw into a draconic fist.

**BOOM!**

If the bound dragons and ex-redcoat could, they would've jumped back from the loud, unexpected noise.

The lead pellet entered Tarleton's chest with a crack and he fell to the ground with a loud yelp. His sword fell a few feet away, just out of the Templar's reach.

Connor crouched over Tarleton and held his shoulder with his free left hand.

Blood can be seen coming out of the Templar's mouth and left nostril.

"*cough* T… there will be more like me… *cough* and… *gurgle* we will use the apple against you… *cough*" Tarleton said angrily, each cough spewing up more blood.

"I know." Connor answered.

The tribal assassin raised his tomahawk over his head and quickly swung it down.

**CRACK!**

The tomahawk buried itself into Tarleton's head, killing him instantly. Connor pulled it out with ease and stood up slowly.

He calmly walked over to the apple and picked it up slowly. He held it towards his friends as it began to give off a golden glow.

The gold light bounding his friends disappeared and they could move freely again.

Terence, Spes, Caligo, Aura, Movendi, Voltia, Cynder and Spyro walked up to Connor as he inspected the Apple of Eden. No one knew what to say next. They all just stood there in silence.

"What do we do now?" Movendi asked at last.

"I need to bring this to a safe place." Connor answered after a short pause.

"We can bring it to the Guardians to…" Cynder started.

"No this needs to be brought to my fellow assassins in my world. Neither your world nor mine is ready for the power the Apple holds." Connor interrupted.

"You're leaving?" Voltia asked in alarm.

"Yes, I need to make sure this stays in a safe place. I also need to assassinate the remaining templars in my land." Connor replied calmly, finally facing the group.

"B… but you can't!" Voltia cried, nearly in tears."

"Why not?" Connor asked confused.

"Because I…"

Voltia paused, not knowing whether she should continue or not.

"Go ahead, tell him." Cynder said soothingly.

Connor's full attention is now on Voltia.

The electric dragoness took in a lungful of air and decided to just come out with it.

"I LOVE YOU!" she nearly screamed.

Everyone else, but Cynder and Aura are shocked by this revelation.

'My promise…' Connor thought, remembering what Cynder said

The assassin stepped forward and kneeled to Voltia's level.

"You love me?" Connor asked just barely keeping his cool.

"Yes! I've loved you since I first saw you! When I first saw you… I just felt a tingling sensation in my heart and I knew that you were the one." she admitted with tears in her eyes.

She then held him in a tight hug, refusing to let go.

"Please don't leave me." she sobbed into his shoulder.

Connor slowly returned the hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Connor and Voltia looked at each other's eyes.

"I need to eliminate the Templar threat from my home. Once I have done this, I will return." Connor assured with a nod.

"P… promise?" she asked.

Connor gave a warm smile; the first truly warm smile he's given since his childhood.

"I promise."

He let go of Voltia and walked to the center of the roof, away from everyone. He then looked at Terence expectantly.

"Sorry mate, but I'm staying here. You go do your monkey thing." Terence smiled while leaning on his rifle.

"I'm gonna have your name mastered by the time you get back!" Movendi said confidently while puffing out his chest.

"We'll miss you." Aura said sweetly while brushing the feather tied to her horn.

"Hope to get to know you under better circumstances." Spes said simply, but with a smile none the less.

"I'll make sure to watch over Voltia for you." Cynder promised, holding a wing over said dragoness.

"I look forward to spending time with you again." Caligo said softly.

"Be safe Connor." Spyro smiled.

"I love you." Voltia repeated happily.

Connor raised the apple over his head and everyone was blinded by a golden light. They all heard Connor say three words, just above a whisper.

"I will return."

After a few moments, the light faded away and Connor was nowhere to be found. They also noticed that they are now in a forest. It is no longer raining and it's a bright sunny day

"Where the bloody hells are we now?" Terence asked.

"We are in the Valley of Avalar! This is the same place where we met Connor." Cynder stated in amazement.

"We better report this to the Guardians." Spyro said as he started to walk in the direction Warfang is.

'I know what I have to do.' Spyro thought with a new purpose in life.

Everyone followed the purple dragon, but Voltia. She was looking on the ground were an eagle feather lay.

She picked it up carefully and examined it.

'Maybe I can ask Aura if she can put this on one of my horns for me.' she thought with a smile.

"Are you coming Voltia?" Cynder asked ahead.

Voltia held the feather carefully in her mouth and ran up to her friends.

No one said anything about the feather, but they smiled.

The six dragons and lone British human walked to Warfang, listening to the bald eagle's song in the distance.

* * *

**There you have it, the Templars have been assassinated! Now there is just one more chapter and this story will be done.**

**Native Pride!**


	16. Brotherhood

**Historical Fact: The American Revolution was one of the first wars to use guerrilla warfare. The colonists were not the first people to use this war tactic however. The Continental Army barrowed this method from the local Native American tribes. The British and many other armies were unprepared for this type of warfare and often suffered many high ranking casualties. Killing high ranking officers was looked down upon in Europe at the time.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Brotherhood

It is a quiet summer morning in Warfang. Four months have passed since Connor Kenway left for his tribal homeland. The city has finished being repaired and many of the British soldiers have taken refuge in the city. There is finally peace… or so it seems.

In a large stone room in an unknown location within the city, stand ten white robed figures. Six of them are dragons, one a cheetah, and the other a human.

"I think we can lower our hoods now." said one of the dragons, who has a female voice.

"I think you're right. No one can see us here." replied a male dragon.

They all lowered their hoods, revealing Spyro, Cynder, Voltia, Aura, Movendi, Caligo, Spes, Terence, Blacklight, and an unknown cheetah.

"I'm glad you could make it Hunter." Spyro told the cheetah with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss these meetings for the world." Hunter said with a smile.

Hunter is wearing a white version of the robes he usually wears. Spyro's robes resemble a dragon version of Ezio's robes. Voltia, Caligo, and Terence are wearing robes similar to Connor's. Everyone else's robes resemble Altaïr's. The only one who isn't wearing a hood is Terence, who is wearing a black tricorn hat that's tipped over his face.

"So why did you call this meeting?" Spes asked the purple dragon.

"We have no idea when Connor will return and there is still evil in our world. Yes there is peace, but we are still in danger. A few ape Templars survived our attack four months ago and they are growing in size. There are ape Templars, cheetah Templars, dragon Templars, and even grumbling Templars." Spyro answered.

"How do you know all this?" Aura asked.

"My scouts have reported Templar activity throughout the realm." Blacklight answered for Spyro.

Spyro nodded and looked at the map of the world that is hung on the wall.

"This isn't just a few assassinations we are dealing with…" Spyro turned to face his friends.

"…this is a war." He finished with a serious expression.

"How are we supposed to keep up with our studies at the Temple and fight a war at the same time?" Caligo asked nervously.

"We need to be secretive about this. No one, not even the Guardians can know what we are up to. Unless you have a contract, you will carry on like normal. When you have a contract however, you are to dress in the assassin attire, keep your hood up, and tell no one of your identity." Spyro explained.

"I can make poisons and smoke bombs if they are necessary." Blacklight offered.

"And I can supply arrows, ammunition, throwing knives, and many other weapons." Hunter added.

"I can tell the other guards within the city to stay off you back while on a contract." Spes told everyone.

Everyone in the room nodded in understanding.

"Is there any contracts available now?" Voltia asked.

Spyro said nothing, but he pulled his hood over his head. The only parts of his head visible are his lower snout and horns.

In the streets of Warfang

There is a parade taking place. It's one of the politicians birthday and he is celebrating by hosting the parade. Everyone in the city, including the Guardians, are watching this well decorated event. The politician, name Raftoon, is in a large carriage being pulled by horses. The carriage is being escorted by royal guards of many races.

A certain purple dragon in a white robe is in the crowd, watching the parade. Spyro starts walking through the crowd, gaining the attention of many guards and other individuals.

"Who is that?" Cyril asked, noticing the white robed dragon.

"I have no idea." Flamma answered.

All the Guardians began to watch the lone dragon.

One of the former Redcoats was about to fire down at Spyro, but a white silhouette of a cheetah tackled the human down and stabbed him with a hidden blade.

Spyro kept walking, but two guards ran up in front of him and drew their swords.

The two mole guards were cut down all of a sudden by various ice spikes and electric bolts from the rooftops.

Spyro kept walking as if nothing was wrong, maneuvering around the dead bodies. Everyone in the crowd gave Spyro some space after that.

"By the ancestors…" Terrador said astonished.

The dragon politician stopped the carriage and exited onto the city street.

So you are one of those assassins I've heard so much about." Raftoon said with a fake smile.

Spyro stopped his trek, but didn't back down.

"Look around you, assassin. You are completely outnumber. Run while you still have the chance." the Templar tried to reason.

Spyro didn't move an inch.

"So be it." Raftoon spat.

All the guards ran up in front of the Templar, creating a wall of well armed guards.

"All of a sudden, other white robed dragons landed beside the lone assassin and adopted a combat stance.

"There are six of them!" Flamma said in disbelief.

A white robed cheetah walked up to the gang of assassins out of nowhere.

"Nine." Terrador said quietly, not liking the situation one bit.

A human donning the assassin's robes took a leap of faith off a rooftop and landed in a pile of hay. He exited the pile and walked up next to the first assassin, wielding a musket with a bayonet.

"There are ten assassins!" Volteer said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

Raftoon growled and pointed a talon at the assassins.

"Charge!" he roared.

The guards ran up to the assassins, who also ran up to the guards.

Terence fired his musket, hitting the most heavily armored guard in the head. He then resorted to using his bayonet.

Spes used his ice powered tail blade and stabbed guard after guard with dead point accuracy.

Caligo used his shadow fire to blind a few guards and stabbed them before they could recover with his tail blade.

Hunter activated the hidden blade on his left hand and unsheathed his short sword with his right. He began slashing and stabbing various guards.

Aura used her wind powers to quickly fly from target to target, stabbing them with her horns and slashing them with her claws as she went.

Movendi formed a wrecking ball around himself, smashing into every guard he came across.

Blacklight is using his claws, which he dabbed in poison and charged with shadow energy, to slash through the more heavily armored guards.

Voltia unsheathed her two hidden blades, charged them with electricity, and performed a dance of the death.

Cynder used her fear element to scare many guards. Once they were subdued, she sliced them with her poison coated claws.

Spyro, ignoring the guards, ran up to Raftoon. He was about to slash him open with his sword, but Spyro deflected it with his tail and tackled the Templar to the ground

Spyro just leaned over Raftoon, not moving a muscle.

"What happened! Is he alright?" Flamma asked in alarm, no one knowing who she was referring to.

At last, Spyro pulled away from Raftoon, revealing to bloody hidden blades and the Templars corpse.

He heard a bald eagle call in the sky and looked up, seeing said eagle.

Spyro quickly sheathed his blades and jumped of the corpse. He took flight and started to fly out of the area with extreme speed.

The other assassins stopped attacking as well. The dragons took flight and went into various different directions. The cheetah ran into an alley and was out of sight. The human climbed a nearby building and freeran out of the vicinity.

As the guards attempted to chase down the assassins, the Guardians flew down to Raftoon's corpse.

"He was a good dragon." Cyril said sadly, while Flamma draped a wing over him.

Terrador was telling the crowd to get somewhere safe.

Volteer walked up to the corpse.

"What's this?" the Electric Guardian questioned as he looked at Raftoon's necklace, which has a cross on it.

Volteer then recalled the vision. In a short flash, he saw the Redcoat officer from the vision wearing a very similar necklace.

"He was a Templar." Volteer said quietly.

"What did you say Volteer?" Flamma asked concerned, not hearing what he just said.

"Oh… um… nothing. I uh... I need to go." Volteer quickly took flight, leaving behind the confused Ice and Fire Guardians.

'I need to help the assassins.' Volteer thought with purpose.

While he was flying, he spotted a bald eagle flying not too far from himself.

The bald eagle began to sing its song.

* * *

**There you go, the final chapter! I'm planning on writing a sequel once Assassin's Creed III comes out and I've beaten it. Make sure to keep an eye out for the sequel next October! I'm gonna start another series soon so look out for that as well. Have you guys been able to tell that I'm part Native American myself? ^^**

**I'd also like to thank bloodracer32 and FD for their reviews and support. Reviews are always helpful and very welcome.**

**Native Pride!**


End file.
